On peut sourire et sourire et pourtant être un scélérat
by Aristos Kratos
Summary: Une vie normale avec des amis normaux et une scolarité normale, voila tout ce que je n'avais pas, moi, Tsunayoshi Sawada. J'en étais même venu à croire que ma vie n'était qu'une immense farce, une farce qui avait duré trop longtemps pour encore être drôle, une farce qui n'allait pas tarder à tourner au cauchemar. Malheureusement, rien n'est plus éphémère qu'un moment de bonheur.
1. Chapter 1

Genre : UA (certains personnages risqueront donc d'être un peu OOC du point de vue de certain cependant je veillerais à rester le plus fidèle possible à l'œuvre original (pour les personnages uniquement ! La trame n'est pas concerné par cette affirmation !)

Disclaimer: Bien évidemment, aucun des personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient, je ne fais que les "emprunter".

Couple : Aucun pour le moment. Et puis, même s'il y en avait un, autant garder la surprise, non ?

Rating : T (mais bon, c'est juste au cas où, par un heureux hasard, ma fic pouvait dévier légèrement)

Note de l'auteur : Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite. Je suis actuellement en état de stress intense. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, parce que ceci sera ma première fic. C'est pourquoi je suis absolument ouvert à tout commentaire, même les critiques les plus péjoratives (sans aller dans la méchanceté gratuite non plus).

Je suis très ... perfectionniste mais il se peut que j'ai laissé passé des fautes d'orthographes. Après tout, je saturais déjà après ma 1ère re-lecture. De plus, j'aimerais votre avis sur mon style d'écriture. Les temps ne vous paraissent-ils pas un peu ... spéciaux ? N'y a-t-il pas trop de connecteur logique, de virgules dans ma rédaction ? J'aimerai avoir des réponses franches et construites sur ces points. J'essaierai de me baser sur vos opinions pour la rédaction de mon 2nd chapitre qui n'est toujours pas entamé. En réalité, ce chapitre est une sorte de ... test de potentialité. Je tâte le terrain.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture en espérant réellement que cela vous plaise (je radote ? Mais non ! Je stresse juste un peu.)

* * *

Il existe deux types de journées dans une vie humaine : les bonnes et les mauvaises. Or, chaque être humain est plus ou moins enclin à avoir de la chance tout au long de sa vie, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, passons à la pratique avec mon existence. Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi, japonais tout à fait normal malgré ma taille légèrement inférieure à la moyenne, ma chevelure brune perpétuellement indomptable et … une malchance omniprésente tout au long de l'existence. Mon père, Giotto Sawada reste désespérément optimiste et, quelques soit l'état dans lequel je me retrouve en rentrant chez moi, il finit toujours par me dire que « ça aurait pu être pire ». Malheureusement, rien n'est plus vrai.

Nous sommes lundi, la journée qui annonce le début des souffrances qui dureront toute la semaine et qui ont pour autre nom « la scolarité ». Après tout, je n'ai jamais été très bon dans les études … voir pas du tout après réflexion. Et c'est sans surprise que tout le monde au lycée me connait en tant que « dame-tsuna » ou « le petit seconde* qu'il faut éviter comme la poisse ». Car oui, contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser grâce à mon nom et prénom à connotation japonaise, je vis avec mon père en Italie, pays natal de celui-ci.

Malheureusement, l'Italie n'est pas faite pour moi et c'est sans étonnement que je me suis toujours senti décalé par rapport à la population locale. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir une scolarité plus ou moins « normale ». Après tout, j'aime quelqu'un, j'ai des mauvaises notes et je n'envisage rien sortant de l'ordinaire dans mes projets. Oui, je ne souhaite qu'une vie normale, et cela même si personne n'a jamais essayé de m'approcher depuis que je suis ici et que ma vie sociale est réduite à la fréquentation de mon père.

Aujourd'hui encore, je me dirigeais donc vers mon coin favori pour la pause de midi. La journée avait été banale : un retard au cours d'Italien, une mauvaise note en Anglais et bien entendu la correction dispensée par la bande de brute du lycée. A croire qu'ils n'ont que ça à faire vu que je n'apporte plus de nourriture ou d'argent à l'école depuis la primaire. Enfin bon, j'avais pour habitude de me reposais sous un arbre situé à l'écart des terrains de sport. D'ici on voyait facilement les jeunes se défoulaient en jouant au foot ou je ne sais quels autres sports et, d'un accord tacite, les élèves l'évitaient pour ne pas me rencontrer. Ainsi, cela m'assurait un peu de tranquillité durant la matinée et j'en profitais souvent pour observer les élèves « normaux » s'amuser, travailler ou même se détendre.

Je n'avais jamais prévu de voir une lettre posée sur le sol au pied de « mon » arbre et, bizarrement, voir celle-ci exactement où je me mettais tous les jours me fit paniquer. Je n'avais jamais aimé voir mes habitudes dérangées car c'était trop souvent synonyme d'ennuis et l'atmosphère tranquille de cet endroit devient soudainement plus … oppressante. J'aurais très bien pu croire à une « lettre d'amour » mais soyons réaliste. Qui serait capable d'être intéressé par moi ?

C'est donc avec méfiance que je m'approchais de cette lettre, jetant quelques regards frénétiques vers les alentours. Rien de suspect n'était pourtant notable et je finis par me calmer en voyant la banalité des comportements de mes « collègues ».

Je me penchais pour la ramasser avant de l'examiner d'un air suspicieux sous toutes ces coutures. Un soupir fendant rapidement l'air en constatant que rien ne permettait de savoir si oui ou non je devais m'en méfier mais que, malheureusement, le mot « sawada » écrit hâtivement sur le devant de celle-ci confirmé bel et bien le destinataire.

L'ouverture de la lettre confirma mes doutes sur l'émetteur de celle-ci. En effet, l'écriture était beaucoup trop brouillonne pour être celle d'une fille et cela ne fit que m'inquiéter d'avantage. Qu'est-ce qu'un lycéen pouvait bien me vouloir ?

« Ne t'avise pas de l'approcher !

M.F. »

Le message était clairement une menace et la source de celle-ci ne faisait plus de doute. Fernando Michel était le petit ami officiel de Angelina Verzenso depuis maintenant neuf mois et il avait dû apprendre, par je ne sais quel moyen, les sentiments que je lui portais.

La plupart des adolescents « normaux » se seraient révoltés mais depuis quand étais-je normal ? Il n'y aurait pas de colère, pas de tristesse, juste de la déception. Une déception qui était là depuis tellement longtemps que j'avais fini par l'accepter. Après tout, une des filles les plus convoités de la ville ne serait jamais intéressée par moi et je l'avais bien compris.

La lettre ne me fit donc ni chaud, ni froid et c'est avec indifférence que je la rangeais dans mon sac posé contre le tronc de l'arbre avant de m'écrouler contre ce même tronc. La journée s'avèrerait encore une fois sans intérêt et c'était très bien comme cela.

* * *

Aucun autre « incident » n'avait été notable ce jour-là et c'est d'un pas soulagé que je m'étais dirigé vers chez moi. Je ne souhaitais d'ailleurs plus qu'une chose : m'écrouler sur mon lit jusqu'à demain. Cependant, je me doutais bien que mon père ne me laisserait pas faire. Il attachait, en effet, beaucoup trop d'importance à ma « santé mentale » qui serait, selon lui, en danger. Pourquoi ? Et bien … J'ai arrêté de sourire le jour de la mort de ma mère. Cet évènement ayant eu lieu au Japon à l'époque où je n'avais que 3 ans et cela avait été un grand choc traumatique. Il y avait eu de nombreuses conséquences dont notre déménagement en Italie et mon « petit problème d'affichage », comme mon père s'amusait à le dire.

En réalité, on m'avait souvent dit que j'avais le même sourire communicatif que ma mère. Un sourire innocent, à la limite de la candeur et surtout inébranlable. Ma mère avait le don de réussir à menacer quelqu'un avec un sourire « Colgate » et mon père en avait fait plus d'une fois les frais. Depuis, j'évitais de sourire pour ne pas avoir à voir l'éclair de tristesse traversé les yeux de mon père à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. De fil en aiguille, j'ai tout simplement arrêté de sourire avec le temps et mon père, qui clamait haut et fort que, je cite, « un sourire est nécessaire pour être heureux » n'a jamais cessé de vouloir me refaire sourire.

Peut-être se sentait-il coupable de ne pas avoir pu me protéger émotionnellement de l'absence de présence maternelle ou peut-être s'inquiéter-t-il juste de mon futur. Dans tous les cas, même si je ne le montrais jamais, j'appréciais ces efforts. La solitude a tendance à vous mettre à part et il était toujours le bienvenu que quelqu'un te fasse savoir que tu étais comme tout le monde, que tu avais ta place dans ce monde. Ainsi, c'était avec une impatience dissimulée et une ombre de sourire que je vis ma maison à l'angle de la rue.

Elle était … simple. De plein pied, elle avait ce style commun à toute l'Europe qui restait si différent des maisons japonaises et le jardinier, l'une des rares personnes qui me parlaient sans complexe, s'était occupé du vis-à-vis en y plantant des haies sur les limites de notre terrain. J'aimais ce lieu ombragé dominé par un aulne centenaire où l'on se sentait à l'abri des regards et du monde extérieur, la taille modeste du jardin ne faisant qu'amplifier cette sensation d'intimité.

C'est donc serein que j'ouvris la porte d'entrée avant de lancer à la cantonade :

« Je suis rentré ! Papa ? » Je soupirais. Où était-il encore passé ? La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur un corridor qui débouchait sur la cuisine à droite et sur le salon et la salle à manger à gauche avant de prendre un virage à angle droit vers la droite. Je jetais donc un coup d'œil dans les alentours mais ne vis aucun signe de vie de mon père excepté la tasse de café posée sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Un rapide constat me confirma d'ailleurs qu'il avait dû l'oublier car le liquide était froid et, de la sorte, imbuvable.

La présence de mon père dans la maison était pourtant confirmée car la porte d'entrée n'était pas verrouillée à mon arrivée. Or, mon père était … très à cheval sur ce genre de chose, à un tel point que cela en devenait presque de la paranoïa. Mais bon, il est vrai que la télévision avait relaté beaucoup de vol par infractions ces temps-ci et qu'elle n'était pas totalement injustifiée.

Persuadé que mon père devait bien se trouver quelque part, je me dirigeais vers le bureau de mon père qui servait également de bibliothèque et qui se situait au bout du couloir. Il aimait s'y enfermé et il était normal que personne ne l'ai accueilli dans le cas où il s'y trouverait. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, il se trouve que mon père, par « souci de tranquillité et de concentration », avait fait insonoriser la pièce.

C'est donc sans inquiétude particulière que j'ouvris la porte du bureau en lâchant d'un ton plaintif :

« Papa ! Tu aurais pu faire l'effort de … »

Ma voix mourut aussi tôt que je remarquais les deux inconnus vêtus de noir debout dans le bureau. De la même taille, ils me regardaient d'un air surpris et déconcerté. Pourtant, il était normal que je sois là vu que j'habitais dans cette maison, non ? Une rapide analyse me révéla qu'aucun des deux n'avait de particularités notables. Tous les deux bruns aux yeux marrons, leur visage était … commun. Oui, c'était ça le mot ! Aucun trait notable, pas de cicatrice, de tatouage ou même de grain de beauté ou tâche de naissance, absolument rien ne me permettrait de les décrire si je devais en faire un portrait. En fait, la seule chose méritant un peu d'attention chez eux devait être la drôle d'insigne épinglé à leur manteau. Un blason dont le centre était occupé par une balle, le tout encadré par des arabesques, deux fusils se croisant et une … palourde ailée ?

Mon visage se ferma automatiquement en leur présence. Je n'aimais pas que l'on trouble mes habitudes et malheureusement, les étrangers apportaient toujours leur lot de changement. C'est donc les sourcils froncés et un visage impassible que je commençais à les contourner dans l'unique but d'avoir accès au bureau et, par extension, à mon père dissimulé par cet étrange duo. Je ne prêtais donc pas attention à la voix rauque qui s'éleva de l'homme le plus à droite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

_Savez-vous ce qui se passe quand votre monde s'écroule ? Quand plus rien n'a de sens dans ce monde et que pourtant vous en cherchez désespérément un ?_

Mon père était assis à sa place face aux deux hommes et sa position aurait pu paraître indolente si une tâche rouge s'accroissant continuellement ne démentait toute mes suppositions. Les pensées se bousculaient sauvagement les unes les autres dans mon crane et j'essayais vainement d'y instaurer un ordre. Cela aurait pu être une blague ou peut-être était-ce un cauchemar ? Oui voilà ! En fait, tout cela n'était que le fruit de mon imagination.

_Moi non plus je ne savais pas._

Je dois juste fermer les yeux puis les rouvrir, c'est ça ? Après, tout sera fini ? Je ne verrais plus ce trou au milieu de la poitrine de mon père, juste où devrait se trouver son cœur ? Oui, rien de tout cela n'existe car papa …

_Ce jour-là, tout sembla se passer au ralenti et pourtant je n'en ai gardé que des souvenirs fugaces._

Papa est invincible. Oui ! Papa ne peut pas mourir. Alors pourquoi le sang continue-t-il de couler ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me réveille pas ?

« Attrape-le, on verra ce que l'on fera de lui plus tard ! »

_Des souvenirs que je n'oublierai jamais._

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite à l'approche de cet homme à l'allure menaçante. J'étais beaucoup trop sous le choc pour ne même que réfléchir et je ne rêvais que d'une chose : me rouler en boule dans un coin et attendre. Attendre que tout redevienne normal. Attendre que mon père m'accueille avec le sourire. Attendre que l'on rigole ensemble de ma journée autour d'un chocolat chaud.

C'est donc sans surprise que je ne pus décrypter cette sensation d'alerte, de danger qui envahit mon esprit au moment même où l'homme amorçât son mouvement. Je ne réalisai donc pas et je ne cherchai, en réalité, même pas en comprendre pourquoi mon corps avait-il commencé à courir à toute allure vers la porte d'entrée. Pourquoi je me suis retrouvé à courir dans la rue poursuivi par ces deux inconnus. Pourquoi je finis finalement seul dans une ruelle de la ville, accroupi contre un mur. Et pourquoi des larmes coulaient à flot de mes yeux.

Rien n'importait. Après tout, Papa était mort.

* * *

Au risque de me répéter, une petite review pour connaître votre avis ne serait pas de refus. Je pourrais ainsi adapter mon style d'écriture, ma trame, mes personnages ou même mon orthographe (qui, je l'espère, est impeccable).


	2. Chapter 2

Je plaide coupable. La note de ce chapitre est … trop longue. Mais je pense que se sera exceptionnel. En fait, je préfère devancer les remarques qui risquent d'apparaître.

Je commence donc par préciser que je posterai chaque week-end (entre vendredi soir et dimanche soir pour que cela me laisse une marge de manoeuvre en cas de retard). D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de poster aujourd'hui même si je voulais attendre dimanche *soupire*. Enfin bon, j'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi apprécié que le premier. J'avoue d'ailleurs avoir eu du mal à l'écrire à plusieurs endroits où j'ai dû m'y reprendre plusieurs fois.

Malheureusement pour vous, comme pour moi, je ne peux pas écrire des chapitres à la longueur démesurée, étude supérieure oblige. Cependant, j'essaierai de toujours être dans les délais sans que la "qualité" (*tousse* tout est relatif) n'en soit affecté.

J'ai un réel souci du détail. C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas créer d'incohérence ou de situation trop improbable. Cependant, il se peut que je sois tellement obnubilé par ma rédaction et ma trame que je fasse quelques erreurs. Merci de me les citer si vous en voyez une (il se peut toutefois que cela soit volontaire. Dans un tel cas ou si je suis d'un avis contraire au votre, je prendrais la peine de m'expliquer un minimum sans trop en dévoiler).

De plus, il faut savoir que je ne veux pas que Tsuna soit quelqu'un de sombre, psychopathe ou même trop puissant. En fait, je veux suivre au maximum son caractère d'origine tout en l'adaptant au monde alternatif que je lui ai créé. Il ne sera donc pas OOC mais, au vu des bouleversements qui sont survenus dans sa vie, il ne pourra raisonnablement pas être identique au manga.

De plus, je viens de réaliser deux chose aujourd'hui :

- La 1ère et sûrement la moins importante, c'est que j'ai oublié de préciser quelque chose la dernière fois. En effet, j'avais mis une « * » à côté du terme « seconde » dans mon texte sans la faire apparaitre par la suite. J'en profite donc pour réparer cette erreur.

* Ne connaissant pas le système scolaire italien. Je me base sur le système français qui m'est, comme beaucoup le devine, familier. Tsuna se situe donc au lycée et est en Seconde. Selon mes calculs, il devrait donc avoir entre 15 et 16 ans (normalement).

-La 2nde, c'est que mes chapitres n'ont pas de titre… Mais bon, on pourra toujours y remédier… plus tard.

En théorie, aucune faute d'orthographe n'est présente. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

* * *

Je n'avais jamais aimé la pluie. Après tout, elle ne faisait qu'amplifier le nombre de maladresse que je commettais par jour et me donner l'impression d'être poisseux, une fois à l'abri. La pluie me forçait également à rester enfermer chez moi et personne ne pourra jamais comprendre à quel point mon père peut être agaçant quand il s'ennuie. J'avais d'ailleurs établi une théorie sur les personnes aussi optimistes que mon père : « Plus elles voyaient la vie du bon côté, plus la pluie les frustrait ». Et malheureusement pour moi qui aimais avant tout la tranquillité, un Giotto frustré frôlait l'hyperactivité.

Cependant, aujourd'hui plus que tout autre jour, j'étais devenu apte à changer d'avis. Elle n'était pas le symbole de la tristesse, du deuil et du désespoir pour rien et j'en étais venu à apprécier que l'on fasse l'effort de me comprendre, même si je doute que la pluie ait un jour eu un libre-arbitre.

Elle était venue soudainement, d'abord sous la forme de bruine, avant de s'amplifier et la couverture de nuage qui l'avait accompagné me prodigué ce sentiment de sécurité que l'on ressentait une fois chez soi, à l'abri des regards, des jugements et des pressions quotidiennes. Vous savez, comme si vous étiez à l'abri du reste de l'univers et que vous pouviez enfin être libre, le temps d'un moment.

Moi, n'ayant pas bougé de cette impasse sombre dans laquelle j'avais terminé après ma course effrénée, je regardais d'un regard vide les gens qui passaient dans la rue commerçante à quelques mètres de moi sans même me remarquer. Je ne voulais pas bouger. Pourtant je savais ! Je savais que je devais faire quelque chose, me nourrir, trouver un lieu où loger et chercher de l'aide mais rien n'y faisait. Mon corps refusait de bouger préférant fixer la rue animée où tout ce que je n'avais plus existé en abondance.

Cependant, je me doute bien que je vous dois une explication. Après tout, nous sommes aujourd'hui un jour particulier ! Un jour où le bonheur, l'esprit de famille et les profits commerciaux sont rois. Un jour que chaque enfant attend avec impatience. Et un jour que je haïrais de tout mon cœur.

Vous ne trouvez toujours pas ? Eh bien, nous sommes aujourd'hui le 13 Décembre. Et qui a-t-il dans les rues en cette période de noël ? Tout ! Tout ! Tout ! Tout ce que je n'aurais plus jamais ! Une famille ! Un père regardant son fille avec fierté ! Une mère couvant du regard son fils ! Des sourires ! Des rires ! Le bonheur …

A croire que le destin avait tout planifié pour ce jour. M'habituer à une vie où seul mon père compté. Vivre des moments de bonheur avec lui. Finir par croire que ma vie aurait pu être pire. Que l'espoir d'avoir une vie normale pouvait exister sans être un rêve inaccessible. Et puis … Démolir tout cela au moment où on s'y attend le moins.

Et puis, on réalise … Que je ne verrais plus jamais mon père essayant d'apprendre à cuisiner malgré sa dernière tentative apocalyptique. Que mon père ne m'ébouriffera plus les cheveux dans un geste affectif. Que je passerai mon prochain anniversaire, seul, devant un gâteau recouvert de seize bougies, sans personne pour me serrer dans ses bras, pour me féliciter, pour m'aider à ouvrir mes cadeaux…

Non ! Je ne devais plus y penser. Je devais survivre. Prouver à la vie que je me relèverai quoiqu'elle fasse pour me faire flancher. Mais que faire ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais encore faire l'effort de vivre alors que plus rien ne me rattache dans ce monde ? Je ne connais plus personne ici. Mon père ne m'a jamais présenté au reste de sa famille et encore moins à celle de ma mère. Peut-être n'était-il plus en bon terme avec eux ? Ou avait-il toujours eu honte de moi ?

« Hey ! »

Je sursautai aussitôt que la voix s'éleva. Ma tête se releva d'un geste vif et je faillis d'ailleurs donner un sacré coup dans le visage souriant qui me faisait face.

Heureux, c'était sûrement le mot qui résumait le mieux l'énergumène agenouillée à quelques centimètres de moi. Brun aux yeux bleus, la vingtaine, il était fin et ne paraissait pas être du genre à apprécier l'effort physique. En réalité, il n'était ni athlétique, ni robuste et on l'assimilait plus facilement à ces geek qui préférait la vie virtuelle à la réalité. Enfin… un geek avec un regard bleu captivant et une joie de vivre tellement débordante qu'elle me brûlait presque.

Etait-ce le hasard ? Mais ne dit-on pas que « le hasard, c'est dieu qui se promène incognito » ? J'en étais maintenant persuadé. Quelqu'un en ce beau monde me détestait de tout son cœur. Etais-je si cruelle et ignoble dans une vie antérieure que l'on m'avait condamné à une vie entière de souffrance ? Ainsi, pouvais-je mourir ou une force supérieure m'empêchera-t-elle de me suicider pour que je profite pleinement de cet enfer ?

Car oui ! Je ne connaissais pas cet homme, mais ce sourire et cet optimisme débordant par tous les pores de son corps ne pouvaient que me pousser à l'assimiler à mon père. Ce même père que je voulais absolument oublier et que je retrouvais dans ce sourire, dans cet amour de la vie.

Mon visage se ferma encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà (si c'était encore possible) alors que je décidai sur un coup de tête de faire comme s'il n'était pas là.

« Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, tu sais ? »

Le regard rivé sur le sol recouvert d'immondice, j'ignorais royalement cet homme qui n'avait sûrement pas l'habitude de réfléchir avant d'agir ou de même de penser aux états d'âme des gens avant de leur adresser la parole. Ne comprenait-il donc pas que je voulais être SEUL.

« Tu es malade ? Non parce que si tu ne peux pas parler, tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de lever les yeux gamin. »

Gamin ?! Mais pour qui se prend-t-il celui-là. Je ne le supportais déjà pas beaucoup. Mais là, il venait juste de franchir un nouveau cap.

« Et merde ! Peut-être que tu ne parles pas l'italien. Le problème, c'est que je ne connais pas beaucoup de langue … Do you speak english ? Spanish ? «

Mais qu'avais-je fait au bon dieu pour tomber sur le seul homme au monde qui parle aux inconnus sans raison et qui ne comprend pas que l'inconnu en question l'ignore ? Et puis, c'est quoi ce cirque sur le fait que je ne parle pas Italien ? D'accord, je suis japonais du côté de ma mère mais, aux dernières nouvelles, les Japonais ne ressemblent PAS à des Américains, des Britanniques ou même à des Espagnols !

« Attends ! Je sais ! Tu es sourd. Mais bon, vu je ne connais pas le langage des signes… Oh et puis, ce n'est pas grave, je vais improviser. »

Comment peut-on ignorer une main qui passe à deux centimètres de ton visage pour attirer ton attention !? Génial ! Je relève la tête pour ne pas qu'il me foute une baffe par inadvertance et voilà qu'il se lance dans la carrière de mime. Je suppose que je vais devoir arrêter de faire comme si de rien n'était. Ce genre de type ne me lâchera pas tant que je ne lui aurais pas dit clairement de dégager. C'est donc la bouche pâteuse que je finis par asséner d'une voix que j'espérais sec :

« Excusez-moi ! Vous pourriez me laisser tranquille ! »

Je ne pus que gémir intérieurement en attendant ma voix, à la limite du couinement. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on ne parlait pas pendant des heures en restant sous la pluie et dans le froid. On choppait un sacré mal de gorge et notre voix se rapprochait plus du hurlement d'une truie que l'on égorge que d'une voix sèche et déterminée. C'était définitif ! Je suis maudit jusqu'à la moelle.

Ce que je redoutais finis d'ailleurs par arriver et le jeune homme éclata d'un rire franc avant de lâcher :

« Ok ! Ok ! Désolé si je te dérangeais. C'est juste que je ne supporte pas de voir un gosse déprimé à ce moment de l'année. Et puis, pourquoi tu te trouves ici ? Tu as fugué ? »

Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas t'en aller ? Je prends la peine de te donner un peu d'attention pour te faire comprendre que je ne veux pas que tu t'occupes de moi et tu fais le contraire ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ta misérable caboche ! Bon … Faisons bonne figure et essayons de nous débarrasser de lui.

« On peut dire ça ! D'ailleurs, j'aimerai que mes parents ne me trouvent pas donc si tu pouvais partir. Tu attires beaucoup trop l'attention. »

Bon d'accord ! C'était un mensonge ! Mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Il ne veut absolument pas me lâcher ! On dirait mon père quand il … NON ! Stop ! N'y pense plus !

Mais qu'est-ce que … il fait quoi avec ce stylo et ce morceau de papier.

« Ok, j'ai compris. Tu veux juste que je m'en aille, c'est ça ? Tu aurais pu tout simplement me le dire.»

Bizarrement, la pointe de déception et de reproche dans la voix du jeune homme m'énerva encore plus si possible. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Il venait me déranger alors que je n'avais rien demandé et cet excité se permettait d'être déçu de l'accueil plutôt froid ? Et qu'aurait-il fait à sa place ? Se serait-il jeter dans les bras d'un inconnu pour y pleurer un bon coup ? Lui aurait-il raconté sa vie ? Eh bien, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil s'il croyait que j'allais agir ainsi.

Fulminant, c'est avec soulagement que je vis le jeune homme jeter son bout de papier au sol et faisant demi-tour pour retourner d'où il venait, lever la main en guise de salut en lâchant d'une voix nonchalante :

« A la prochaine, gamin ! »

A la prochaine ? Je n'y crois pas ! Pensait-il vraiment que l'on se reverrait ? Alors que c'était la dernière chose que je souhaitais ?

Après un moment relativement long où j'insultais mentalement cet obstiné de tous les noms : moment qui eut d'ailleurs le mérite de me faire oublier, même temporairement, mes « soucis ». Je finis par me rappeler de ce fameux bout de papier négligemment jeté sur le sol trempé. Il avait déjà commencé à s'imbiber et aurait fini par être illisible si j'avais attendu plus longtemps cependant, ce ne fut pas ma préoccupation première une fois que je décryptai l'écriture fine et élégante :

« 0832 493886

Si tu changes d'avis et si tu cherches un abri, de la nourriture ou de l'aide. Appelle-moi.

PS : Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas de téléphone mobile. J'ai clairement vu la forme caractéristique d'un portable dans la poche de ton pantalon. »

Colère

Animosité

Aversion

Autant de mots qui pourraient caractériser mon état d'esprit en cette fin de journée de décembre. J'aurais bien pu me morfondre, pleurer et faire mon deuil comme toute personne normale le ferait. Mais, il a toujours été plus facile de retarder ce genre de moment et j'avais tellement mieux à faire … Comme haïr cet homme et sa pitié de toutes mes forces par exemple.

* * *

J'avais vite perdu tout intérêt à maudire l'homme de la veille. Et, en réalité, même si cela m'avait occupé toute la soirée jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, tel un sans-abri, sur le sol avec un morceau de carton en guise de matelas. Une fois endormi, mon subconscient avait vite repris le dessus et les cauchemars, où je revivais la mort de mon père en boucle, avaient défilé les uns après les autres.

_Connaissez-vous cette sensation d'emprise qu'ont les cauchemars sur nous ?_

Sombre, il faisait sombre. Pourtant, je savais me trouver dans le bureau de mon père. Je savais que son cadavre encore frais devait se trouver devant moi. Mais l'obscurité opaque m'empêchait de le voir et, étrangement, j'avais bien trop peur pour même essayer de m'en approcher ou chercher un interrupteur pour éclairer la pièce.

_Ce malaise qui nous envahit, insaisissable et pourtant omniprésent, tel une ombre qui vous suit fidèlement sans faillir ?_

Le silence d'abord omniprésent fut soudainement brisé par un souffle. Erratique, il se rapprochait dangereusement de moi alors que mon corps refusait de répondre. Pourtant, j'aurais dû courir, fuir mais rien n'y faisait. Je ne pouvais pas bouger et je le savais. J'attendais donc, entendant le souffle se rapprocher, des bruits de pas irréguliers et traînants l'accompagnant au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Puis le silence. Envoutant.

_Je sais que vous connaissez cette peur insidieuse qui nous envahit quand l'on sait que, dans ce monde où le temps n'a pas de prise, le pire arrive toujours._

Le souffle reprit. Juste derrière mon épaule. Tout mon corps m'ordonnait de fuir. Et pourtant. Ma tête commença lentement à se tourner vers l'origine de ce souffle alors même que je savais que je ne devais pas le faire. Peur. Angoisse. Appréhension. Fatalisme. Tous ces sentiments rampaient sous ma peau. Jouaient avec mon esprit. Corrompaient mon corps. Alors que ma tête continuait indéfiniment de se tourner vers la source de toutes mes craintes.

_Et puis, il y a la peur, irréversible, bref mais néanmoins puissante. Celle qui annonce le début de la fin et le commencement d'un nouveau départ vers une autre fin tout aussi intense._

Un visage. Celui de mon père. Tordu par un sourire psychopathe. Pâle comme la mort. Une lueur folle dans les yeux.

Puis une voix. Douce. Captivante. Enonçant une vérité que j'aurais préférée ignoré.

« Tu sais Tsuna, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment aimé. Après tout, n'est-ce pas ta faute si j'ai tout abandonné ? Ma famille. Ma vie. Mes amis. Tout. »

Et puis le visage de mon père s'éloigne de moi. L'obscurité reprend ses droits. Me laissant seul, face à mes doutes. Face aux pensées que je refoulais inconsciemment pour ne pas avoir à y réfléchir.

_Vous me comprenez enfin, n'est-ce pas ?_

Mon père n'était-il pas déçu de m'avoir eu comme enfant ? Etais-je si anormal que ça ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas être comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi le bonheur refusait-il de faire partie de ma vie ?

Je connaissais bien trop ce froid. Ce frisson qui parcourait tout ton corps et te laissait transi. Et aujourd'hui plus que tout autre, je le sentais, présent tout autour de moi et resserrant lentement son étreinte glacée.

Soudain, le froid s'en alla et avec lui, mes doutes, mes peurs et mes mauvais rêves. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si on avait levé un voile et que mon esprit avait enfin pu trouver la sérénité. Une présence chaleureuse et douce, voilà à quoi se rapprocher le plus cette chaleur et l'apaisement qu'elle m'apporta. Je pouvais enfin profiter d'un sommeil réparateur bien mérité. Et c'est un murmure qui m'accompagna jusqu'au royaume des rêves.

« Bonne nuit gamin. »

* * *

Pour sa décharge, Tsuna vient de perdre son père et ne rêve que d'une chose : être tranquille, réfléchir à tout ça et faire son deuil. Il est donc normal qu'il se pose beaucoup de questions et qu'il devienne légèrement agressif et vulgaire face à cet étranger qui ne fait que le déranger. De plus, sa ressemblance avec son père et la bonne humeur dont il fait preuve ne peut que contrarier Tsuna qui ne peut pas les supporter avec ce qu'il vient de vivre. Ce comportement étant calqué sur le mien si j'avais été dans la même situation que lui. Je ne peux que le trouver légitime mais c'est à vous de me dire si c'est bel et bien le cas. De plus, je me demande si les émotions que je voulais faire apparaître dans la 2nde partie paraissent convaincantes.

PS : Le numéro de téléphone est une suite de chiffre totalement aléatoire cependant je me suis basé sur assez d'informations pour vous assurer que si vous l'appelez, se sera bel et bien en Italie que vous téléphonerez.

NDA : J'ai, en théorie, répondu aux reviews non-anonymes mais un doute persiste. N'étant pas habitué à ce système, prévenez-moi si vous n'avez pas reçu pas réponse (et que vous voulez la connaitre, je ne veux pas vous forcer non plus).


	3. Chapter 3

Que pourrais-je dire au sujet de ce chapitre … Eh bien, il faut d'abord savoir que sa rédaction a été laborieuse vu que j'ai eu très peu de temps pour le rédiger avec mes études. De plus, j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels qui ont fait que je n'étais pas très motivé ces temps-ci. Je remercie donc les lecteurs qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review (vous êtes moins nombreux que pour mon 1er chapitre … Vous ai-je déçu ?) et qui m'ont poussé à finir ce chapitre dans les temps. Mais bon, comme je suis en vacance, j'aurai (en théorie) plus de temps pour la rédaction du prochain chapitre si ma famille ne m'accapare pas.

A cause de tout cela, je trouve que ce chapitre reste moins bien que les deux premiers mais ce sera une nouvelle fois à vous de me le dire.

Je vous souhaite donc de profiter de vos vacances, de la période de festivité et de ce chapitre (je l'accorde, il est un peu court mais bon … vous devrez faire avec.).

yu-chan-x3 : Un couple ? Il y en aura un, mais beaucoup plus tard. Avec qui ? Eh bien, ce sera avec un OC de ma création. Après, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, j'en ai peut-être même trop dit à mon goût.

* * *

Saviez-vous que la pitié n'est rien d'autre que le rabaissement d'autrui en pensant qu'il a perdu quelque chose de nécessaire à sa vie ? Cette chose pouvant tout aussi bien être une personne, qu'un objet ou même une notion tel que l'honneur, cette conception de la pitié laisse donc libre cours à la subjectivité de l'individu. Rien n'est pire que d'être l'objet de pitié, une personne vous imposant son appréciation de la vie et de ce qui est important ou pas dans celle-ci. Cette personne est d'ailleurs tellement persuadée que sa conception est universelle qu'elle n'envisage même pas la possibilité que vous ne soyez pas atteint par cette perte. Que vous n'ayez pas besoin de sa pitié.

Cependant, la pitié a bien plus de facettes que l'on ne pourrait le croire au première abord et l'une d'elles est la mise à l'écart de celui qui la subit. En effet, l'individu ayant perdu une chose nécessaire à sa vie ne pourra pas être considéré comme un égal par l'individu qui en aura pitié. La cible deviendra ainsi inférieure et donc différente du point de vue d'autrui qui ressentira, en conséquence, de la compassion vis-à-vis de vous.

_C'est cette seconde facette que j'avais toujours détesté. Après tout, j'étais déjà bien assez différent pour ne pas avoir besoin que l'on en rajoute une couche. Malheureusement, depuis la mort de mon père, les évènements avaient toujours pris la pire tournure imaginable et ce jour-là n'y faisait pas exception._

* * *

Il y a deux types de mauvaises journées dans une vie : celles qui tournent mal progressivement sans que tu t'y attendes et celles qui s'avèrent être pourries dès ton réveil. Et malheureusement, aujourd'hui avait vraiment l'air d'être un jour où il aurait mieux fallu crever dans son sommeil. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je me trouvais actuellement accroupi sur le sol encore trempé en ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire que de fusiller du regard la cause de cette mauvaise journée.

Vous me diriez que c'était mesquin ! Que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas « lui » en vouloir ! Mais que voulez-vous ? J'ai toujours eu une phase de réveil particulièrement longue et difficile et voilà qu' « elle » m'empêchait d'en profiter pour me faire réaliser dans quel pétrin je m'étais mis. Car oui, c'était bel et bien un piège, un traquenard, une manigance ! Je mettais fait rouler en beauté ! On avait profité de mon sommeil pour détruire le peu d'innocence qu'il me restait, pour m'agresser intimement !

Le coupable ? Il ne fallait pas chercher très loin pour deviner qu'un certain brun aux yeux particulièrement bleus avait attendu que je m'endorme pour commettre ce crime. Je mettais laisser avoir par ces faux sourires et son air enjoué et il m'avait fait baisser ma garde. Il n'avait ensuite pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il laisse tomber son masque au profit de sa véritable nature de démon. Il avait ainsi pu commettre son crime en toute impunité, profitant du fait que je m'étais caché entre une pile de palettes en bois et une benne à ordure.

Et moi qu'y pensais que j'aurais pu m'abaisser à lui demander de l'aide le temps que je trouve une autre solution. La société actuelle était bien cruelle pour profiter ainsi des jeunes hommes dans leur sommeil en violant leur croyance, leur fierté ! C'était une atteinte à mon intégrité mentale monsieur le juge !

Et le pire, c'est que je n'avais maintenant plus le choix. Maintenant que je ne pouvais plus lui demander une aide temporaire, j'allais devoir trouver les forces de l'ordre pour qu'ils m'envoient dans un orphelinat. Brrr ! Je tremblais rien que d'y penser. Il n'y avait rien de plus glauque qu'un lieu hébergeant des gosses psychologiquement instables suite à une absence de présence parentale. Mais bon… Que pouvais-je y faire vu que je n'avais pas d'autres alternatives ? Mendier ? J'allais vite mourir de froid avec ces températures hivernales. Voler ? Ça ne changeait pas le problème de l'hébergement. Squatter un immeuble abandonné ? Rien de mieux pour se faire agresser par les délinquants du coin. Non, je n'avais vraiment pas d'autre choix.

L'objet de crime ? La source de ma mauvaise humeur ? De cette atteinte à mon intégrité morale ? Eh bien… vous n'allez jamais y croire mais c'était cette simple couverture posée sur le sol. Discrètement, elle s'était faite déposée sur mes épaules par le biais de l'Énergumène, comme je me plaisais à l'appeler. Ainsi, elle était la preuve flagrante de la pitié que j'avais suscité chez le jeune homme et je ne supportais **pas** que l'on ait pitié de moi.

Non mais oh ! J'avais des convictions moi ! Et si une chose était certaine, c'est bien que je n'étais ni pitoyable, ni inférieur, ni différent ! Je n'avais donc pas besoin de la moindre pitié, ni de la moindre compassion.

C'est donc ainsi que commença la seconde pire journée de toute ma vie. Moi, ruminant ma colère, la gardant bien au chaud jusqu'au moment venu et « Elle », innocente couverture, soldat à la solde de l'Énergumène, restant tranquillement au sol comme si elle n'avait jamais été la source de ma mauvaise humeur. Alors qu'en réalité, elle n'était rien de plus que l'un des éléments primordiaux de la machination dont j'avais été l'objet.

* * *

Vous connaissez le dicton qui dit que rien ne vaut une bonne douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place. Eh bien, je peux vous le confirmer ! Rien ne vaut une bonne douche froide alors que la température ambiante extérieure est de 2°. Et oui, moi, simple jeune homme des temps modernes, je ne me serais jamais douté que les gens pouvaient encore jeter leur seau d'eau savonneuse par la fenêtre de leur appartement ailleurs que dans les dessins animés. Et pourtant! Me voilà trempé de la tête aux pieds, les habits collés à mon corps de façon à rendre chacun de mes mouvements le plus désagréables possibles et gelé par le vent qui s'engouffrait dans l'impasse tout en fusillant du regard la fenêtre du 4ième étage appartenant à la coupable.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment cru à toutes ces bêtises sur le paranormal et le mauvais œil … Cependant, je crois qu'une réorientation de mes convictions me ferait le plus grand bien. Après tout, peut-être que le monde de l'occulte connaissait la cause de ma malchance et pourrait me soigner ?

Perdu dans mes réflexions, je ne pris pas la peine de prêter attention à la bourrasque de vent plus puissante que les autres qui s'engouffra dans l'impasse. Tout comme je ne fis pas attention à l'une des nombreuses réserves d'eau improvisées qu'étaient devenues les cannettes posées négligemment posées sur les palettes de bois à proximité qui se renversa, déversant son contenu sur ma tête.

C'était définitif. J'étais maudit.

* * *

Comme beaucoup d'enfants de mon âge, j'étais encore enclin à espérer et donc, à être naïf. Après tout, il était tellement tentant de se dire que tout était enfin fini et que je pourrais enfin avoir un peu de solitude. Que je pourrais enfin faire mon deuil sans avoir à m'occuper d'un étranger, du froid, du sommeil ou même de la faim qui me tiraillait actuellement le ventre.

Malheureusement, quelqu'un n'était apparemment pas du même avis et pensait même que ce serait drôle de me pourrir encore un peu plus cette journée. C'est pourquoi j'accueillis presque la nouvelle avec philosophie une fois que l'information arriva à mon cerveau. Presque.

Maintenant, la question à un million d'euro ! « Comment réagis-tu face à la dernière personne que tu souhaiterais rencontré alors que tu as faim, froid et que tu es de **très** mauvaise humeur ? ».

Vous me diriez que cette situation est impossible. Que personne ne pouvait être assez malchanceux pour qu'autant de coïncidences arrivent. Cependant, vous oubliez un facteur important, un facteur que l'on ne peut pas ignorer au risque d'obtenir un résultat faux : j'étais maudit !

C'est cette phrase qui tourna en boucle dans ma tête et qui joua avec mes nerfs alors que j'entendais cette voix si familière :

« Alors gamin ? Tu n'as pas changé d'avis sur ma proposition ? »

Une seule pensée s'imposa alors à mon esprit. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Me débrouiller pour qu'il me paye à manger puis le frapper ou le frapper puis chercher à obtenir son aide ? La logique voudrait que je choisisse la première solution mais qui a dit que j'avais envie d'agir rationnellement. Après tout, il avait contribué à ma mauvaise humeur et il était légitime que je lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce, non ?

Mon choix fut un petit peu brusqué par un grondement qui perturba le silence régnant dans la ruelle. Je réalisai d'ailleurs rapidement que la provenance de ce bruit n'était rien d'autre que mon ventre qui clamait son dû et se fut donc instinctivement que je balançais mon poing vers la figure de ce brun, honteux que mon corps est involontairement révélé ma situation précaire.

_De la satisfaction et une pointe de culpabilité. Voilà ce que j'avais ressenti à ce moment. Bien entendu, je ne regrettais pas mon geste et il m'avait même procuré un certain soulagement mais d'un autre côté, je pouvais dire adieu à un bon repas chaud et à une aide potentielle. Je n'eus aucun regret._

Cependant, rien ne m'avait préparé à cette situation. Après tout, même si mes pensées avaient devancé de quelques microsecondes mon action, pour moi, il était tout bonnement impossible que quelqu'un puisse intercepter un coup de poing non prémédité, provoqué par un simple réflexe, alors que l'on ne s'y attend pas. Et pourtant, mon poing se trouvait actuellement bloqué à quelques centimètres du visage de l'Énergumène, mon poignet immobilisé par la main de ma cible qui gardait son sourire, imperturbable.

« Mais c'est que tu deviendrais presque agressif … Laisse-moi deviner, tu as tellement faim que tu en es devenu irritable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rougissant, je fermais mon poing encore libre de ses mouvements dans une vaine tentative de contenir la colère provoquée par la honte.

« N'importe quoi ! J'en ai juste marre de vous voir. Vous ne comprenez pas que je ne veux pas vous voir ? JE – N' – AI – PAS – BESOIN – DE – VOTRE – AIDE !»

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

« Mais si je ne t'avais pas aidé, tu serais mort de froid à l'heure qu'il est. »

Je commençais sérieusement à voir rouge. Il avait osé ! Il avait le culot de me rappeler un souvenir cuisant comme si de rien n'était. Comme si j'allais passé l'éponge gentiment sur la blessure qu'il avait infligé à mon égo. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un son exprimant tout mon mépris vis-à-vis de ces dires.

« Ne crois pas que j'avais besoin d'une quelconque aide ! Je pouvais **largement** tenir une nuit dans le froid. Tu peux garder ta pitié pour toi. »

La réplique avait été lâchée sur un ton exagérément cassant. Je savais que j'étais pitoyable mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser croire que j'avais besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un pour survivre quand même ? J'avais une fierté, moi ! Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que l'Énergumène s'amusait beaucoup de ma réaction. Je ravalai donc ma colère et levai le menton dans un dérisoire geste de défi.

« Mais c'est que tu pourrais presque mordre. Et moi qui allais te proposer de venir manger quelque chose avec moi… Quel dommage. » Finit par lâcher le brun en affichant une mine déçu démentie par son ton amusé.

L'offre était alléchante. Nous savions très bien tous les deux que je ne pouvais pas raisonnablement la refuser vu mon état. Après tout, comment pourrais-je me nourrir convenablement sans argent ? J'allais devoir, dans un effort surhumain, ravaler ma fierté si je ne voulais pas mourir de faim. Pire ! J'allais devoir lui donner raison en lui donnant la preuve que je ne pouvais pas me débrouiller tout seul. Il me fallait un autre angle d'attaque. Quelque chose qui le déstabiliserait.

«- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aideriez-vous un inconnu alors que vous pourriez tout aussi bien faire comme si vous ne m'aviez jamais vu ?

-Pourquoi ? Sûrement parce que tu me rappelles moi quand j'étais gosse. Et puis, il faut avouer que tu fais assez pitié dans ton état. Même les sans-abris ont meilleur allure à côté de toi. » Dit-il en rigolant.

Mon état ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir mon état ? Et m*rde, j'étais toujours avec mon uniforme scolaire. Je ne m'étais pas changé en rentrant chez moi ne sachant pas que je finirais par fuir en quatrième vitesse et maintenant, avec ma nuit passée dans cette ruelle sous la pluie, il est vrai que je ressemblais plus à un mendiant qu'à un étudiant en fuite.

« Et si, par je ne sais quel miracle, j'acceptais votre offre. Que me demanderiez-vous en échange ? »

Ma question lui fit froncer les sourcils. Pourtant, il me paraissait évident que rien n'était gratuit dans ce monde.

« Rien de particulier, j'en profiterai juste pour discuter avec toi-même si tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à mes question. »

Je n'avais plus le choix. Il n'avait même pas paru déstabilisé par mes questions et avait répondu comme si la réponse coulait de source. Maintenant, j'allais devoir mettre ma fierté de côté et accepter son offre.

« Je suppose que je pourrais essayer de me tenir le temps d'un repas … » Lâchais-je en serrant les dents.

Un sourire illumina immédiatement son visage.

« Génial ! Suis-moi ! Je connais un petit restaurant pas loin d'ici où la nourriture est à damner un saint. »

On aurait dit un de ces gosses turbulents bavant devant la vitrine d'un magasin de bonbon. Il marchait (ou plus exactement : il « sautillait »), son sourire inébranlable aux lèvres sans jeter un regard en arrière pour vérifier si je le suivais avant de s'arrêter soudainement et de lâcher.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Robin. Et toi ? »

* * *

Je vais vous révéler le secret des auteurs de fanfiction. Les reviews nous sont aussi nécessaire que le carburant l'est pour n'importe quel véhicule. En fait, je continue en général la rédaction d'un chapitre après avoir reçu une review qui m'a motivé. Enfin bon … Cela reste une information comme les autres. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de l'appliquer ;P

PS : Je m'excuse si des anormalités se seraient glissés dans mon chapitre. Le transfert de ma page "word" au site ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu et j'ai VRAIMENT la flemme de me relire (je l'ai déjà fait 2 fois avant le transfert). Et puis, je n'ai plus trop de temps donc je préfère le poster maintenant après une rapide "relecture" (en vérité, je l'ai plutôt survoler à la vitesse de la lumière).


	4. Chapter 4

Mdrrrr, je m'en veux presque d'avoir fait un commentaire sur le plus petit nombre de review reçu pour mon dernier chapitre. En tout cas, je vous remercie tous pour vos messages d'encouragement à lesquels je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre (en théorie, selon la législation mis en place par , j'ai cru comprendre que nous n'avions plus le droit de le faire) au début de chacun de mes chapitres. Cependant, si une question venait à m'être poser par un reviewer anonyme, je pourrais toujours faire une entorse à la règle tout comme je l'ai fait dans mon ancien chapitre.

Toujours bon à savoir : Par rapport à Robin, mon OC, son prénom, son apparence mais aussi son caractère sont inspirés d'un de mes amis (qui, bien entendu, ne lira JAMAIS cette fanfiction… Enfin, je l'espère). Le prénom a donc été choisi volontairement sans que mes goûts en matière de prénom ne m'influencent tout comme pour ses autres traits physiques et caractériels. Je ne pouvais juste pas prendre l'apparence et la personnalité (légèrement caricaturé, je l'avoue) de ma connaissance en modifiant son prénom comme bon me semble.

D'ailleurs, vis-à-vis de tsuna, je ne peux que concéder le fait qu'il soit OOC. Cependant, même si son caractère n'est pas identique à l'original, je considère que certaines choses ne peuvent pas disparaître sans enlever de la saveur au personnage. Il y aura donc (plus tard) certains traits de caractères de Tsuna (l'original) qui ressortiront dans ma fic. *fin du « toujours bon à savoir »*

* * *

Je n'avais jamais aimé être confus. Vous savez, ce sentiment diffus qui vous donne l'impression de ne plus savoir où vous en êtes et où vous allez. Cette sensation diffuse que tu ne pourras pas avancer tant que ce sentiment ne disparaîtra pas.

C'était dans ces moments que je me sentais le plus démuni. Après tout, j'aimais tout maîtriser dans ma vie, savoir comment et pourquoi je faisais tel action. L'imprévu n'était pas toléré et mes petites habitudes étaient apparues pour éradiquer celui-ci de ma vie. J'avais agi ainsi hier, j'agissais ainsi aujourd'hui et j'aurais dû agir ainsi demain. Cependant, vient un jour où l'on se trouve dans l'impossibilité de conserver ses habitudes et où chacun de nos choix influencera notre avenir. Ces choix qui se présentent à chacun de nous au moins une fois dans sa vie définiront toute ton existence.

C'est le résultat de ces choix qui différencie une vie ordinaire d'une vie extraordinaire.

* * *

L'Énergumène, une fois son offre acceptée, m'avait fait monter à l'arrière de son Q5 noir avant d'en prendre le volant. Depuis, l'ambiance était pesante et je préférais largement regarder défilé les paysages plutôt que d'engager la conversation. Animalerie, parc, quincaillerie, immeuble… Je me laissais bercer par cette succession de bâtiment pendant que j'essayai de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de réfléchir aux derniers évènements entre ma fuite et l'Energumène. Cette accalmie était donc la bienvenue et j'allais en profiter pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de réfléchir au meurtre de mon père suite aux interventions diverses et variées de l'Énergumène. Car oui ! Cela ne pouvait être qu'un meurtre vu qu'il est mort d'une balle en plein cœur, non ? Les deux hommes en noir étaient mes suspects n° 1 même s'il pouvait éventuellement exister une raison à leur présence chez moi au mauvais moment. Mais bon … Les chances que cette hypothèse soit vraie étaient très minces. D'ailleurs, l'emblème qui ornait leur poitrine m'était encore inconnue et je devrais probablement me renseigner sur celle-ci si je voulais trouver le coupable.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas ma priorité première. En effet, je devais avant tout trouvé un lieu où loger, de la nourriture et de l'argent sans quoi je ne pourrais pas survivre. Et, contredisez-moi si je me trompe, mais un homme mort ne peut pas faire grand-chose d'autre que de nourrir les asticots.

Enfin venait le cas de l'Énergumène. Si je devais en faire une description, je dirais que je n'arrivais pas à le cerner. Il avait l'art et la manière d'emmerder le monde au mauvais moment et son optimisme me tapait sur les nerfs. Certes, je ne le connaissais pas vraiment mais cette façon d'agir sans l'accord de la personne concernée ne présageait rien de bon pour son entourage.

D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas nier le fait que j'avais besoin de son aide. Je ne pouvais, après tout, pas survivre sans aide extérieure et très peu de personnes me proposerait la leur. Je n'avais donc pas d'autre choix que de le supporter le temps que je trouve une meilleure alternative.

J'étais encore perdu dans mes pensées quand le défilement du paysage s'arrêta. L'esprit maintenant un peu plus attentif, je remarquai que l'Énergumène avait l'air de me parler.

« … c'est pourquoi tu devrais te changer. Il doit y avoir de quoi être présentable sur la banquette arrière. »

Bon … Je l'avoue, je n'avais pas tout saisi. Mais il ne fallait pas être Hobbes* pour comprendre qu'il faudrait mieux que je me change pour une raison qui m'était encore inconnue. Un rapide coup d'œil sur ma droite confirma d'ailleurs ces dires quand je vis le magnifique costume qui promettait une bonne dizaine de minutes de souffrance le temps que j'arrive à enlever mes vêtements actuelles, trempés et collés à ma peau, pour les remplacer par ces habits propres dans un espace aussi exiguë.

* * *

Arrivé à destination, je descendis de la voiture plutôt fière de moi. Cela ne m'avait pris que quatorze minutes pour enfiler ce foutu costume et, même s'il me restait encore un peu de crasse sur le visage, je devais avouer que j'avais plutôt fière allure dans ce costume.

« Mais ! Tu n'as pas mis ta cravate ? »

Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse à cette question : le silence. Un silence qui en disait long sur mon ignorance en ce qui concerne l'art de nouer une cravate et qui était confirmait par le regard furieux que je jetais à cette foutu cravate. Mais j'étais encore une fois beaucoup trop fière pour avouer que j'avais besoin de son aide pour la seconde fois de la journée.

« Tu ne sais pas l'enfiler ? »

C'est sa main ébouriffant mes cheveux dans un geste affectif qui me fit relever la tête que j'avais instinctivement baissé pour fixer le sol. Je le vis alors rire en me regardant avant d'ajouter.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas un crime de ne pas savoir nouer une cravate. Après tout, je n'ai appris à en nouer une qu'à mes dix-neuf ans. »

Ce geste affectif aurait pu énerver n'importe qui se trouvant dans ma situation cependant l'effet contraire se produisit avec moi et l'atmosphère, auparavant tendue, s'était allégée. Etais-ce parce que je savais que son intention n'était pas de me rabaisser ? Ou parce que je reconnaissais un peu de l'attitude de mon père dans ce geste affectif ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même.

Ainsi, un nœud de cravate plus tard, je pouvais enfin prêter attention à l'établissement qui me faisait fasse et qui avait pour mettre mot « le luxe ». Car oui ! De la décoration, au sol en marbre, aux lustres en cristal, aux serveurs pompeux, aux clients maniérés, tous respiraient l'argent par tous leurs pores. A croire que le but était d'étaler au maximum tout l'argent dont le propriétaire et les clients disposaient et non pas de servir de la bonne nourriture comme tout restaurant banal se devrait de faire. Pourtant, j'aimais la banalité et j'aurais pu trouver un restaurant bien moins clinquant sans que la qualité de la nourriture n'en pâtisse. Ma déception devait se lire sur mon visage car l'Énergumène, resté debout à côté de moi en attendant que je finisse d'examiner les lieux, prit la parole :

« Tu es déçu ? Pourtant, je t'avais dit que le restaurant que je voulais te montrer était fermé et que, vu l'heure tardive, nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de manger ici, non ? Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je disais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je baissais la tête, gêné. Pourtant, même en cherchant, je ne trouvais aucune once de reproches dans son ton comme n'importe qui s'y serait attendu mais bel et bien de l'amusement. N'était-il donc pas capable de rester sérieux quelques secondes ? Pas que je lui reprochais son attitude mais tout personne normalement constitué devrait et serait, juste au moins, un peu déçu d'apprendre que l'on n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de ce qu'il avait dit durant tout le trajet, non ?

« Bon ! Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas rester planter là mais je commence à avoir un peu faim maintenant. On y va ? »

Un rapide hochement affirmatif de la tête plus tard, je me retrouvais à emboiter le pas à l'Énergumène et au pingouin en costard qui nous dirigeait vers notre table. Une fois bien installé, Je ne pus d'ailleurs pas caché ma surprise devant le nombre hallucinant de couvert, verre et assiette que l'on mettait à la disposition du client et ma détresse devait être, encore une fois, visible sur mon visage car l'Énergumène pris la parole.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as qu'à faire comme bon te semble. Essaie juste d'utiliser les couverts de façon à ce que les premiers soient ceux les plus à l'extérieures et les derniers, ceux les plus proches de ton assiette. »

« Mmmh »

Je sais ! Vous allez me dire que ce n'est pas une réponse ! Mais que voulez-vous ? Je ne pouvais pas digérer le fait qu'il arrive à déchiffrer mes expressions aussi facilement. A moins que mes réactions ne soient prévisibles … ce qui, en soit, serait pire encore.

Au fait, n'était-on pas là pour qu'il me pose des questions ? Qu'attendait-il ? Que je me sois rempli la panse pour que je ne puisse plus lui refuser de répondre sans me sentir coupable ? Etais-je devenu paranoïaque ?

« Monsieur ? Vous ne vouliez pas me poser des questions ? »

Bon d'accord ! Mon ton sec était très loin de celui que devrait adopter quelqu'un de mon âge vis-à-vis d'un aîné. Mais qui pourrait considérer cet homme comme un adulte responsable, réfléchi et digne de respect ?

« Robin » me répond-il

J'étais perdu. Mais de quoi me parlait-il ? Je savais très bien qu'il s'appelait robin.

« Appelle-moi Robin. J'ai l'impression de prendre dix ans à chaque fois que l'on m'appelle monsieur. Et puis, tu peux me tutoyer vu que je t'ai, en quelque sorte, sauvé la vie.» Expliqua-t-il.

J'ai dû "bloquer" à partir de ce moment-là. Non mais, comme si j'allais l'appeler par son prénom et comme s'il pouvait me faire chanter comme ça ! Pourtant, un rapide coup d'œil vers son air déterminé me confirma que je n'avais pas le choix. J'allais devoir l'appeler par son prénom si je voulais de son aide.

« Oui donc … Robin » Son nom sortit comme une insulte de ma bouche. « Ne voulais-tu pas me poser des questions ? »

Un véritable gosse, voilà ce que je pensais de lui à ce moment. Après tout, à peine avais-je terminé ma phrase qu'il souriait de toute ses dents juste parce que j'avais accéder à sa demande. Faut-il préciser que c'était suite à un chantage de sa part et que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix?

« Des questions ? Ah oui ! Que veux-tu commander ? C'est moi qui paye. »

« Commander ? Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à me demander ? Genre, pourquoi j'étais dans la rue ? » Lâchai-je d'un ton exaspéré. A croire qu'il ne connaissait vraiment pas la signification du mot sérieux.

« Pourquoi ta vie m'intéresserait-elle ? » J'avais dû toucher un point sensible car son visage avait pris un air sérieux pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre. « Tu sais, je n'ai jamais aimé que l'on se mêle de mes affaires et de ma vie privée et je pars de l'idée que tout le monde pense la même chose. Pourtant, je suis extrêmement curieux de nature et, normalement, je ne me gênerai pas pour te tirer les vers du nez. Mais cela n'en vaudrait sûrement pas la peine. Autant que tu prennes ton temps et si, un jour, par un heureux miracle, tu te décidais à m'en parler. Je serais là. »

Vous connaissez ce sentiment d'être mal à l'aise après une conversation où l'on vous rappelle que l'on ne peut pas juger un livre à sa couverture et que, une fois encore, votre première impression n'était pas la bonne ? Eh bien, c'était exactement ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là.

Robin (Et oui, j'allais devoir faire l'effort d'arrêter de l'appeler « l'Énergumène ») avait su un petit peu remonter dans mon estime en me prouvant qu'il n'était pas qu'un abruti souriant.

« Alors, que veux-tu commander ? »

Je soupirais en remarquant qu'il avait abandonné son sérieux au profit de son foutu sourire avant d'accéder à sa demande. Le reste du repas promettais d'être … épuisant.

* * *

« Alors qu'elle est ta couleur préférée ? »

Comment en était-on arrivé là ?

« Orange »

Voilà la question qui tournait, et tournait, et tournait, en boucle d'en mon esprit.

« Ton rêve d'enfance ? »

Ma malédiction avait encore frappé.

« Joker ? »

Vous allez me dire que j'avais pourtant eu de la chance de ne pas avoir à lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment il m'avait trouvé dans cette impasse.

« Ah non, tu n'as pas le droit. On avait fait un deal, non ? Tu es obligé d'y répondre. »

Néanmoins, j'aurais presque préféré qu'il le fasse.

« Devenir un robot géant »

Tout plutôt que ce foutu interrogatoire.

« Vraiment ? » lâcha-t-il en riant

Et le pire, c'est que j'avais promis de lui dire la vérité.

« Eh ! On a tous eu, un jour ou l'autre, un rêve stupide étant petit, non ? »

Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais être c*n des fois.

« Ok, ok. Alors … Es-tu puceau ? »

Je concède le fait que l'ambiance était beaucoup moins électrique qu'au début du repas.

« Oui »

Mais quand même, je n'étais pas encore assez proche de lui pour lui raconter ce genre de chose.

« Ta plus grande peur ? »

Et le pire, c'est qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à trouver mes secrets les plus embarrassants.

« Les chihuahuas. »

Je sentais les regards amusés des clients dans mon dos.

«Date d'anniversaire ? » finit-il par demander après avoir maîtriser son fou rire.

J'étais sûr que les clients de la table voisine de la nôtre faisaient exprès de prendre leur temps pour écouter notre conversation.

« 14 octobre »

D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il avait dû attendre le dessert pour commencer l'interrogatoire.

« Fleur préférée ? »

Avait-il deviné que je répondrais plus facilement à ses questions une fois le ventre plein ?

« Les cyclamens et les pâquerettes »

En tout cas, c'était sûrement un des meilleurs repas de toute ma vie si l'on oubliait le fait que je ne me rappelait pas d'avoir un jour goûté à un plat de ma mère.

« Ton rêve actuel ? »

Pourtant mon père avait toujours dit que c'était la meilleure cuisinière au monde.

« Vivre une vie banale »

Mais bon, on sait tous à quel point notre père peut exagérer dans ces moments-là.

« Et pour finir, que comptes-tu faire en sortant d'ici ? »

J'aurais dû être soulagé de savoir que c'était enfin fini. Mais pourquoi la dernière question devait être la plus problématique ? Après tout, je ne savais absolument pas ce que je ferais une fois que l'on sortira d'ici. Je ne pouvais pas abuser de sa gentillesse en lui demandant de l'aide, non ? Et puis, même si j'avais apprécié ce repas, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que je ressentais la même chose vis-à-vis de lui. Bon d'accord, j'étais de mauvaise foi. Après tout, j'en étais venu à l'apprécier un tout petit peu.

« Si tu cherches un hébergement pour une durée indéterminée, tu n'as qu'à me le demander, tu sais ? » ajouta-t-il innocemment, probablement conscient du dilemme que je rencontrais.

A ce moment, je détestais plus que toute sa capacité à comprendre aussi facilement mes pensées. Il avait vraiment un don pour toucher le cœur du problème. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas m'abaisser à lui demander ça ! Mais d'un autre côté, je n'avais pas le choix. C'est donc bien malgré moi que je finis par lâcher.

« Il se pourrait, éventuellement, que je cherche un logement et de la nourriture et j'aimerai savoir si tu … » Allez Tsuna ! Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça de lui demander de l'aide non ? « Si tu pourrais m'aider. »

Ouf ! C'était dit. Malheureusement, le sourire qu'afficha Robin à l'entente de ma demande ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

La fin de ce chapitre a été faite à l'arrache et je m'en excuse. Je reviens d'un séjour chez ma famille pour les fêtes et, vu que j'allais finir par être en retard, j'ai écrit durant le trajet en voiture (4h dans une Twingo bonne pour la casse, rien de mieux pour réveiller des maux de dos insoupçonnés). Il est actuellement 19h et je dois encore lire, relire et corriger tout ça mais je suis dans les temps ! Après tout, n'avais-je pas dit que je posterai tous les week-ends ? Eh bien, le dimanche soir fait parti du week-end ! Level Clear !

*Hobbes est un philosophe anglais, pour sa bibliographie, vous pouvez aller sur wikipédia. Moi, je ne serais même pas capable de vous citer une de ces œuvres.

NDA : Je m'excuse si des erreurs d'éditions ou de grammaire se seraient glissées dans mon texte. Pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'en assumeraient l'entière responsabilité ;P


	5. Chapter 5

Boujour cher lecteur (ou lectrice) !

Si tu (On peux se tutoyer, n'est-ce pas ?) m'a suivi depuis le début de ma fiction (ou du moins, si tu as commencé à me lire avant que le chapitre 5 ne soit sorti), alors tu pourrais être surpris. En effet, ce chapitre est une version remaniée de mon ancien chapitre 5. Les fautes d'orthographes déjà absentes dans le dernier le seront probablement dans celui-là aussi. De plus, j'ai supprimé quelques unes des nombreuses répétitions que je faisais (si tu en vois, n'hésites pas ! Dis le moi) et j'ai modifié le comportement de Tsuna. Tsuna sera donc moins ... ... ... enfin bon tu me comprenez. Tsuna correspondra mieux au caractère que je lui ai donné. Cependant, la majorité de l'ancien chapitre 5 n'a PAS été retouché. J'ai juste ajusté certaine partie qui ne me plaisait pas.

Si tu ne me suivais pas avant que le chapitre 5 ne soit sorti. Tu peux alors lire sans problème ce chapitre.

Enfin, j'espère réellement que tu prendras la peine d'écouter mon appel. En effet, si par un heureux hasard, tu trouvais un phrase mal formulé, un faute d'orthographe, une répétition ... je serais ravi si tu prennez la peine de me la signaler à la fin de ta review (eh oui ! Comme ça, tu devras m'écrire une review) Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça et cela permettrait aux prochains lecteurs de profiter pleinement de cet fiction.

Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

AristosKratos

* * *

Je n'avais jamais vraiment réalisé l'influence qu'avait Robin sur mon comportement. En fait, tout cela m'avait paru tellement naturel que je n'y avais jamais prêté attention. Certains diront que je suis schizophrène. Moi, je préfère l'idée que je m'étais construit une carapace que peu de personne pouvaient percer. Une carapace qui se mettait en place pour me protéger d'un monde extérieur cruel où tout le monde ne voyait en moi qu'un être inférieur.

C'est ainsi que Dame-Tsuna est né. Quelqu'un de conforme à l'opinion qu'avaient les gens de moi. Quelqu'un qui subissait sans jamais tenter de résister.

Robin avait su passer à travers cette carapace tout comme mon père et, même si je ne l'avais pas remarqué à l'époque, j'avais toujours agi avec lui sans artifice, sans masque, sans carapace. Je pouvais enfin être Tsuna et seulement Tsuna.

* * *

N'osant pas sortir de l'ascenseur qui nous avait mené jusqu'à l'appartement de Robin, j'essayais de digérer le choc visuel que ma découverte avait produite. Car oui ! L'appartement qui me faisait face était … blanc.

Bon d'accord, il était également somptueux, bien agencé, situé dans le centre-ville, avec une vue magnifique sur toute la ville et immense. Mais concrètement, si je devais retenir une seule chose de cet endroit. Ce serait que le décorateur avait dû avoir un choc traumatique très grave dans sa vie et que, maintenant, il faisait une fixation sur le blanc.

Rien n'avait été épargné. Du meuble-télé, à la cuisine jusqu'au petit bouquet de fleur présent sur la table de la salle à manger. Tout était blanc. Tellement blanc, d'ailleurs, que l'on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de cligner des yeux devant tant de luminosité.

Je plaignais franchement la femme de ménage, la taille de l'appartement étant à elle seule une source de difficulté pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin, en plus, que tous les meubles soient de la seule couleur qui mette en valeur n'importe quelle tâche.

Enfin bon, je rentrais dans l'appartement d'un pas prudent, un tic nerveux agitant le coin supérieur gauche de mes lèvres. D'ailleurs, ce devait être celui-ci qui mit la puce à l'oreille de mon bienfaiteur qui se sentit obliger de s'expliquer :

« L'appartement ne m'appartient pas vraiment. C'est un ami qui me le prête et on peut dire qu'il a des goûts pour le moins … particulier. Je te déconseille d'ailleurs d'essayer de grignoter dans la cuisine avant que l'on ne fasse les courses. »

« La cuisine ? » Répondis-je d'un air dubitatif avant de lui jeter un regard interrogateur.

« Je ne suis pas venu ici depuis un bon moment donc les placards ont dû être rempli par les soins du propriétaire. Malheureusement, dis-toi que ses goûts alimentaires découlent de sa passion pour le blanc. » Lâcha-t-il en rangeant négligemment son manteau dans une penderie avant de m'inviter à faire de même.

Des goûts alimentaires qui découlent de son fanatisme du blanc ? Ma curiosité était clairement piquée à vif et je dû faire l'effort de ne pas montrer mon intérêt pour la question, histoire de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas parce que je prenais le temps de lui répondre que l'on était pour autant des amis.

Je venais de fermer la porte coulissante de la penderie quand j'entendis une voix appartenant certainement à un jeune homme provenir de la direction dans laquelle était parti Robin et c'était donc d'une démarche hésitante que je me dirigeai vers eux.

Pourquoi redoutais-je ma rencontre avec cet inconnu ? Mais voyons, soyons réalistes ! Si cette personnes était ici, c'était que ces deux-là devaient probablement être ami. Et qui disait « ami de Robin » disait « Source de problème ambulant », non ? Après tout, qui aurait assez de courage pour supporter le fait de devenir ami avec Robin ? Logiquement, pas grand monde. Sauf si cette personne était aussi, voir plus, énervante que lui.

Malheureusement, à peine avais-je franchi le seuil de la porte qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que j'avais eu raison de me méfier. L'interlocuteur de Robin n'était rien d'autre qu'un roux au regard carmin qui discutait énergiquement en faisant tout un tas de gestes plus brusques les uns que les autres, histoire d'illustrer ses propos. Svelte, il était indéniablement sportif et avait l'air d'être effectivement horriblement agaçant. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il semblait également capable de démarrer au quart de tour pour la moindre broutille. Quelqu'un d'instable, en somme.

Sur le coup, je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention mais on dirait bien que mon arrivée les avait interrompu. Parlait-il de moi ? Probablement. Enfin bon, je me retrouvais maintenant avec deux énergumènes me fixant tous les deux du regard. L'un curieux l'autre amusé, il paraissait maintenant évident que je dérangeais et il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que Robin ne prenne la parole :

« Tsuna ! Je te présente Nathaniel. Nath, je te présente Tsuna. »

« Enchanté Tsuna ! Je m'appelle Nathaniel mais bon …tu peux m'appeler Nath. » Finit-il par lâcher d'un air espiègle.

« Enchanté. »

Bon d'accord. Ma voix avait dû paraître un peu trop froide pour être honnête. Cependant, ce n'était pas de ma faute. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à l'apprécier. Il devait probablement trop me faire penser à Robin pour que je ne puisse pas automatiquement le mettre dans la catégorie des personnes « trop énergiques pour leur propre santé ».

D'ailleurs, j'entendis plus que je ne vis Robin soupirer derrière-moi avant de reprendre :

« Tsuna, je dois m'occuper de quelques petites choses avec Nath. Pourquoi n'en profiterais-tu pas pour visiter l'appartement ? »

C'était clairement un ordre, certes déguisé, mais un ordre tout de même. Cependant, je ne voyais pas de raison particulière de rester plus longtemps avec eux. Je commençai donc à déambuler dans l'appartement en jetant des coups d'œil de partout, histoire de savoir me repérer sans avoir à lui demander de l'aide. Tandis que, lui, de son côté, s'était enfermé dans une pièce complètement à l'opposé du hall d'entrée et qui, à première vue, devait être son bureau.

L'appartement en lui-même était plutôt bien agencé. En effet, le petit hall d'entrée débouché immédiatement sur le salon/salle à manger/cuisine qui était indéniablement la pièce à vivre de la maison. Tout un pan de mur de cette pièce avait été remplacé par une immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur le quartier des affaires de la ville. A l'opposé, on trouvait les portes qui donnait accès à la chambre d'ami et à la salle de bain tandis qu'un couloir partait du salon en longeant la baie vitrée pour délimiter l'espace privé du propriétaire où se trouvait son bureau et sa chambre.

En résumé, malgré la taille de l'appartement qui occupait quasiment tout l'étage de l'immeuble et la couleur pour le moins particulière de la décoration, on aurait été tenté de dire que cet appartement était plutôt banal. Cependant, il restait encore une chose qui me chiffonnait.

En effet, j'avais entendu dire que plus l'on se rapprochait du centre névralgique de la ville qu'était le quartier des affaires, plus le prix du mètre-carré s'envolait. Or, il était indéniable que l'on était très proche de celui-ci de par la vue que l'on avait depuis la baie vitré. De plus, Robin n'avait-il pas ajouté que cet appartement ne lui appartenait pas ? Continuant mentalement à énumérer tous les points qui soutenaient ma théorie, je déambulais sans but dans la maison, jetant un coup d'œil par-là, regardant de plus près un tableau par-ci.

Attaché dans le salon, un tableau en particulier attirait d'ailleurs mon attention. Représentant probablement une vue plongeante de Paris au XIXe siècle, il était indéniable que l'artiste qui l'avait réalisé avait du talent. Un rapide coup d'œil confirma mes soupçons quand je vis, signé en bas à droite, « ». Pissarro était un célèbre peintre français et certaines de ses peintures, bien que toutes ne le soient pas, étaient reconnues comme étant des chefs-d'œuvre. Je ne doutais pas un instant que, même si s'elle si ne faisait pas partie de ces œuvres éblouissantes, elle devait néanmoins avoir une valeur de plusieurs dizaines de milliers d'euro. Soit, une valeur probablement supérieure à la somme de la majeure partie des meubles présents dans cet appartement.

Il n'était donc pas difficile de comprendre que son « ami » avait assez d'argent pour prêter un appartement hors-de-prix à Robin comme on prête un sachet de sucre à notre voisin. Etait-il dans les affaires ? La politique ? Ou pire, était-ce un mafieux ? Après tout, on ne pouvait pas nier le fait que l'Italie avait toujours été le berceau de la mafia et qu'elle avait une forte influence dans tout le pays. Ce n'était pas que chaque homme fortuné était obligatoirement un mafieux, mais il ne fallait pas non plus croire que tout le monde était blanc comme neige et rien n'était plus tentant que de se faire de l'argent facile en faisant quelques « petites faveurs ».

Enfin bon, cela ne servait à rien de s'étaler plus sur ce sujet vu que mes chances d'apprendre un jour la vérité restaient proche de zéro. Je me décidai donc de me diriger vers le frigo pour enfin satisfaire ma curiosité. Après tout, ne me dites pas que vous ne voulez pas savoir vous non plus ce qu'il y avait dedans ?

La cuisine devait bien être la seule partie de la maison qui avait été épargné par la folie du décorateur. Etait-dû à un soudain éclair de génie ? Ou avait-il réalisé que son addiction commençait à prendre une trop grande place dans sa vie ? Dans tous les cas, c'était la seule pièce qui avait su garder un aspect « normal ». Enfin, si on oubliait l'immense baie vitrée qui te donnait l'impression que tu allais tomber dans le vide dès que tu t'en approchais.

Non, je n'avais pas le vertige mais il fallait avouer que cette vue me rendait anxieux. Et si, en m'appuyant sur la vitre, elle se brisait me faisant faire une chute de plusieurs dizaines d'étages.

Eh oui ! Vous devez l'avoir deviné mais cet abruti n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de loger dans un des appartements les plus hauts de toute la ville. Et qu'aurait-il fait si j'avais eu le vertige ?! N'avait-il pas compris que, au vu de la configuration de son appartement, si j'avais eu peur du vide, je n'aurais pas pu rester dans la pièce à vivre sans me sentir mal ?!

Un mouvement en bas attira mon regard alors que j'étais en train de débattre si, oui ou non, Robin était-il capable de poser des questions utiles comme « as-tu le vertige ? » au lieu du harcèlement oral qu'il m'avait fait subir dans ce restaurant et pendant que l'on se trouvait dans l'ascenseur. Je m'approchai donc de la baie vitrée, histoire de me renseigner sur la raison du grabuge qui se déroulait sous ma fenêtre.

Je perdis rapidement tout intérêt à regarder la scène qui se produisait au pied de notre immeuble. Après tout, cela m'avait tout l'air d'être une simple dispute entre deux hommes, chose qui semblait arriver souvent au vu de l'attitude blasé de la troisième personne qui les accompagnait.

En réalité, la seule chose légèrement digne de mon attention était l'objet de cette discussion pour le moins … mouvementée. Une vulgaire barquette de ce qui me semblait être des fraises et que l'un des hommes agitait devant le nez de l'autre, probablement persuadé que la simple vue de celle-ci constituée un argument imparable. La scène ayant l'air de s'éterniser, je préférai détourner le regard en quête de quelque chose pouvant m'occuper un peu.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais face au réfrigérateur, actuellement le dernier objet digne de mon attention dans cet appartement. Réduisant enfin la distance qui nous séparait à néant, je l'ouvris d'un geste brusque sans me douter une seconde que son contenu se déverserait sur moi tel un raz-de-marée.

Mais qu'est-ce que … ? Des marshmallows ? Le frigo était rempli de sachet de marshmallows ?!

Stoïque en apparence, je regardais la quantité phénoménale de ces petites sucreries blanches qui s'était déversé sur le sol de la pièce. Comment autant de sachets pouvaient avoir étés ranger dans un si petit contenant ? Comment allais-je faire pour ranger tout ça ? Comment allais-je pouvoir garder un air digne et froid devant Robin quand il réalisera qu'il avait su éveiller ma curiosité pendant nos discussions ? Autant de questions dont je préfèrerai ignorer les réponses.

* * *

Et maintenant ! La note de fin de chapitre !

*Une superbe musique dramatique en fond*

Il faut que tu saches quelque chose sur moi. *à genoux sur le sol, je te regarde d'un air larmoyant* En réalité, je suis actuellement en période de partiel et il m'a été difficile de rédiger ce chapitre. Et pourtant *me relève d'un coup en levant le poing dans un geste de détermination*, je l'ai fait ! Parce que cela me faisait plaisir, parce que cela te feras plaisir (enfin je l'espère). Mais je ne peux pas survivre uniquement avec ce sentiment d'avoir fait une bonne action aujourd'hui *tend les bras vers toi dans un geste suppliant*.

...

C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Pour mon bien ! Pour ton bien ! Pour le bien de la société ! Essaie de trouver le temps de m'écrire une review *j'éclate de rire ne pouvant pas plus longtemps mon sérieux*

Bon, maintenant, soyons plus sérieux.

Je remercie avant tout mes plus fidèles lecteurs (mais bon, vu que je ne sais pas qui est fidèle ou pas. Je me contente de juger selon les reviews que vous m'envoyez) :

-Meli-chan27 (j'étais obligé de te citer en première vu que tu es toujours la première personne a m'envoyé une review pour chaque chapitre (info à vérifier))

-Poisson (Voilà quelqu'un qui prend le temps de me laisser une review, même petite ! Je t'en remercie ;p )

-Ophelie.r (qui prend également la peine de me laisser une review. Vous voyez bien que cela n'est pas si difficile que ça !)

-Ichimuka (qui ne m'a posté que deux reviews ... mais quelles reviews ! Je te remercie pour le soutien que tu m'apportes)

-Et les autres dont je ne me rappelle plus du pseudo, soit parce qu'ils sont moins assidus, soit parce que j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge (bon d'accord, quand on envoie une seule review, certains considèreront que cela n'est pas de la fidélité. Mais pas moi ! Attendez, vous avez quand même pris la peine de m'en laisser une ! Et je vous en remercie ;P).

...

Je remercie également mes lecteurs (ceux qui ne laissent pas de review. Oui ! Vous ! Celui qui est derrière son écran avec des cernes monstrueuse sous les yeux !)

Vous allez me dire. Pourquoi des remerciements ? Eh bien, parce que je ne pensais pas avoir autant de lecteur à mon premier coup d'essai.

Je vous souhaite donc bonne journée !

NDA : J'avoue avoir été TRES flemmard pour la correction et la relecture de ce chapitre. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que je l'avais déjà posté une fois avant qu'il ne soit remanié. Enfin bon, si vous rencontriez quelques abomination, prévenez-moi (oui, je sais, je radote).


	6. Chapter 6

Bon-jour chers lecteurs(-trices ?) ! Comment allez-vous en ce début de week-end ? Personnellement, j'ai terminé les partiels, il y a exactement une semaine exactement en même temps que l'obtention de mon permis. je suis donc d'excellente humeur et je ne suis pas trop déçu de ce chapitre qui marquera un tournant dans la relation entre nos deux protagonistes. L'action n'est pas encore au rendez-vous et elle tardera probablement à venir. Cependant, elle est bel et bien prévu dans mon scénario qui se peaufine de plus en plus chaque jour.

Je sais très bien que je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière et je m'en excuse. Toutefois, cela s'explique par le fait que je n'avais pas préparé de chapitre, partiels obligent.

Ce chapitre n'est pas plus long que les autres et probablement pas plus court que les prochains. Je suis malheureusement dans l'incapacité d'écrire de plus grands chapitres, mon emploi du temps s'étant encore alourdi avec l'arrivée du second semestre *soupir*

Je n'ai actuellement rien d'autre à vous dire qui me vienne à l'esprit. Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture et bonne journée/nuit/soirée... etc

* * *

« Erica Moretti est actuellement toujours en fuite. Brune, yeux verts, 1m80, nous vous rappelons qu'elle est soupçonnée du meurtre de deux de ses camarades de classe pendant une sortie scolaire à Montecatini-Terme […] »

*noir*

« Nous sommes actuellement à Milano où, suite à une protestation qui a dégénéré, deux membres des forces de l'ordre et quatre civils ont été grièvement blessés […] »

*noir*

« Les recherches organisées dans le but de retrouver Eléna Costa, sept ans, disparue depuis le […] »

*noir*

« La guerre civile au Darfour aurait actuellement faite plus de 300 000 morts selon […] »

*noir*

« Les grands alligators mâles sont des animaux solitaires et territoriaux … »

* * *

« Ce monde est pourri jusqu'à l'os. »

« Voyons, n'essaies pas de tirer des conclusions alors que tu n'y as encore jamais vraiment réfléchi. »

Lâchant la télécommande dans mes mains, je me retournais d'un seul coup, surpris de la présence de Robin dans mon dos.

« Bien sûr que j'y ai déjà réflé… » Commençais-je, furieux de voir qu'il se comportait comme si j'étais encore un adolescent incapable de porter un jugement sans être influencé par les autres.

« Non ! » Me coupa-t-il. Son regard s'était brusquement durci alors que son sourire disparaissait. « Ne te crois pas capable de porter des jugements alors que tu ne te bases que sur ce que tu vois à la télévision. Crois-tu réellement que ce qu'ils racontent reflète la réalité de ce monde ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder estomaqué. C'était la première fois que je le voyais se mettre en colère. Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?

« Enfin bon, excuse-moi. Je me suis emporté » Continua-t-il avant de me sourire maladroitement. « Tu viens ? J'ai fini de préparer le repas. »

Me levant sans entrain, je me dirigeais vers la table pensif avant de m'écrouler à la place que je m'étais assigné, en face de Robin. Il était évident que je n'étais pas enthousiasme à l'idée de manger, tout cela pouvant s'expliquer par l'absence de savoir culinaire de Robin. Les seuls plats que l'on avait mangé depuis mon arrivée, il y avait maintenant une semaine, étaient en effet tous typique du jeune célibataire incapable de se nourrir convenablement et ce n'était certainement pas l'assiette de pâtes qu'il m'avait servi qui allait le démentir.

Souriant devant mon air dépité, Robin engagea la conversation comme il en avait pris l'habitude à tous les repas, probablement dans une tentative de briser la glace entre nous. Cependant, je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais fait d'effort pour la relancer, me contentant de répondre le minimum syndical et ce n'était pas près de changer. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas me rapprocher de quelqu'un d'autre, et surtout pas de lui.

« Alors ? Comment c'est passé ta journée ? »

« Normalement … » Répondis-je entre deux bouchées avant de me réviser. « Enfin, si tu considères normal le fait que j'ai, aujourd'hui encore, trouvé plusieurs paquets de marshmallows cachés dans l'appartement dont un entre les sièges du canapé et deux autres dans le placard à chaussures. »

Le soupir désespéré qu'il lâcha me rassura quant au fait que le message était passé. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il parle d'homme à homme avec son ami.

« Tu veux dire que tu as encore passé ta journée vautré sur le canapé ? »

« Oui » Assénais-je d'un ton n'appelant aucune réplique.

« Et tu ne crois pas que tu devrais un peu sortir dehors ? Les jeunes de ton âge aiment ça, non ? N'as-tu pas des amis avec qui faire un tour ? Et tes parents ? Ne voudrais-tu pas rentrer chez toi, histoire de les rassurer ? »

Et nous revoilà encore en train d'aborder un sujet qui fâche. Certes, ces inquiétudes étaient fondées vu que j'étais resté toute la semaine cloitré ici à intercaler les périodes de zapping intensif avec celles de lecture de je ne sais quel livre. Cependant, je n'étais tout simplement pas prêt à affronter le monde extérieur.

Il y avait trop de choses qui risquaient de me rappeler la dure réalité de la mort de mon père et je n'étais pas encore apte à y faire face. Peut-être était-ce de la lâcheté, cependant, la sécurité que me prodiguait cet endroit et, accessoirement, la présence de Robin ne m'encourageait guère à faire des efforts pour y changer quelque chose. C'était probablement la seule personne qu'y serait susceptible de m'aider dans ma situation actuelle.

De plus, il ne le savait probablement pas mais je n'avais aucun ami ou même connaissance. Après tout, j'étais Dame-Tsuna et personne ne voudrait s'afficher avec moi de peur d'être traité comme un pestiféré.

Les cours ne me manquaient pas non plus au vu de mes difficultés scolaires et je n'avais pas la possibilité de les suivre. J'avais en quelques sortes perdu toutes possibilités d'avoir un jour une vie normale, des qualifications étant nécessaires pour exercer n'importe quel métier.

Cependant, tout cela, Robin ne le savait pas et il n'avait pas à le savoir. Pour lui, j'étais un adolescent comme les autres et, même si je ne souhaitais pas me rapprocher plus que nécessaire de lui, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui dire la vérité de peur que son comportement à mon égard ne change au profit de celui à lequel j'avais eu le droit toute ma vie.

« … »

Mon silence persistant sembla lui faire comprendre que je ne répondrais pas. Pourtant, contrairement aux autres fois où on en était arrivé à parler de ces sujets fâcheux et où il avait su se taire à temps, il préféra persister :

« Tu sais Tsuna, je ne suis pas du genre à juger les gens sans avoir pris le temps d'essayer de les comprendre. Ta réponse ne changera probablement rien à mon attitude vis-à-vis de toi et tu pourras rester ici autant de temps que tu le souhaiteras. »

Pourquoi devait-il être aussi perspicace ? Bien évidemment, il devait encore être loin de la vérité et pensait que j'avais fugué ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Cependant, il avait quand même su trouver le cœur du problème. Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de jouer l'idiot comme il le faisait tout le temps ? Bien sûr que je savais qu'il n'était pas du genre à me traiter comme les autres. Néanmoins, la peur de me tromper suffisait à me faire douter. Et dans le doute, rien ne valait mieux que de se contenter de la situation présente.

Il fallait donc vite changer de sujet. Lui dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi tant qu'il oubliait le fait qu'il attendait une réponse de ma part à ses interrogations persistantes.

« Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre. Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr en affirmant que tu ne modifieras pas ton comportement peu importe ce que tu pourrais apprendre ? As-tu à ce point confiance en moi que tu serais prêt à faire une telle promesse alors même que l'on ne s'est rencontré qu'il y a une semaine à peine ? Comment peux-tu être aussi naïf alors même que tu aurais dû comprendre depuis longtemps, vu ton âge, que l'être humain est pourri jusqu'à la moelle ? » Le volume sonore de ma voix était allé crescendo durant toute la tirade et la dernière phrase avait terminé dans les hurlements. M'en rendant compte, je baissais la tête, honteux de m'être emporté avant de chuchoter. « Comment peux-tu rester aussi optimiste dans la vie ? »

Il était tout simplement inconcevable que quelqu'un comme lui puisse exister. Tout était trop beau, trop parfait pour que cela soit vrai. Ma vie avait toujours été marquée sous le sceau de la malchance et ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que cela changerait.

Un silence lourd s'était installé, me laissant lentement réaliser ce que je venais de dire. Mon incompréhension, mes doutes, mon refus d'espérer de peur d'être déçu … Tout cela avait été exprimé alors que j'étais encore désorienté par le tour qu'avait pris la conversation et, même si je regrettais maintenant de mettre emporté, je ne pouvais qu'apprécier le fait d'avoir pu me débarrasser d'une infime partie de ce qui me pesait sur le cœur.

« C'était donc ça. »

Redonnant toute mon attention à mon interlocuteur, je ne pus que me sentir agacé par le sourire satisfait que Robin arborait. Pouvait-on encore le qualifier de sein d'esprit quand on le voyait sourire à l'entente des horreurs que les hommes commettaient ?

« Veux-tu que je prenne le temps de répondre à ta question ou n'était-elle que rhétorique ? » Continua-t-il d'un ton badin.

Mon regard avait dû savoir exprimer l'évidente réponse à sa question.

« Bien, alors suis-moi ! »

* * *

Une nuit noire uniquement éclairée par la douce lueur de la pleine lune et par celle des étoiles, voilà le spectacle qui s'offrait actuellement devant mes yeux alors que j'essayais vainement de comprendre pourquoi avait-il insisté pour me mener sur le toit de son immeuble. En quoi un tel spectacle pouvait-il m'apporter une réponse à ma question ?

« Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier pour les fans d'Astronomie. » Commença-t-il d'un ton étrangement calme pour quelqu'un d'aussi excité que lui. « Ils ont réussi à convaincre l'administration d'éteindre toutes les lumières de la ville le temps d'une nuit pour pouvoir pleinement profiter d'une pluie d'étoiles filantes qui sera à son apogée cette nuit. De plus, ils ont demandé à ce que l'utilisation des moyens de transport soit limitée au strict minimum pour réduire la pollution sonore. Le rêve pour tout passionné digne de ce nom. »

L'atmosphère avait quelque chose d'agréable. Un peu comme quand tu étais seul dans ta piscine et que tu t'amusais à rester le plus longtemps possible sous l'eau. Il n'y avait pas un remous, juste toi, le silence et une présence t'enveloppant totalement comme une chape rendant chacun de tes mouvements étrangement fluides et lents.

Ton corps te paraissait alors comme … détaché. Une impression diffuse te donnant l'impression de te regarder agir depuis un point de vue extérieur. Le genre de moment magique où tu ne rêves que d'une chose. Paresser, rêver, se laisser aller, profiter de la vie tout simplement.

Robin venait de s'assoir à même le sol, son dos appuyait contre un mur quand il lâcha :

« Tsuna ? Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas t'assoir à côté de moi ? »

Agissant sans même me donner la peine de répondre, je me posai à ses côtés, Robin a seulement quelques dizaines de centimètres de moi.

« Bon … Je suppose que tu ne vas pas participer à la conversation comme à ton habitude ? »

Un rapide coup d'œil de sa part avait dû suffire à confirmer ses doutes car il continua après un long soupir :

« J'ai compris. Tu n'as qu'à m'écouter monologuer alors. »

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne d'une voix devenue plus mature.

« Tu vois … J'ai toujours été du genre à me poser beaucoup trop de questions. Quel était mon but dans la vie ? Quelle finalité chaque homme visait-il ? Puis-je avancer dans ma vie si je n'ai pas déterminé de but ou de rêve à attendre ? C'était des interrogations trop complexes pour que je puisse y trouver une réponse mais le fait est que je n'ai jamais aimé ne pas comprendre ou ne pas savoir où aller. J'ai vécu ma vie comme tout le monde, scolarité, famille, amis sans vraiment me donner la peine d'y réfléchir, avançant vers je ne sais quelle fin. Et puis, il m'est venu l'idée de parler de ses questions avec mon meilleur ami un jour où l'on avait eu du temps libre entre nos cours. Rapidement, notre discussion s'est transformée en un débat dont je ressortis avec quelques éléments de réponse. »

Le brun s'arrêta un moment pour lever les yeux au ciel. Malheureusement, les étoiles ne semblaient toujours pas être apparues et il reprit son monologue.

« Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux années que je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de but dans ma vie quand j'avais enfin obtenu ces débuts de réponse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les tourner et les retourner dans tous les sens toute la nuit pour enfin résoudre ce problème et je finis enfin par y trouver un début de réponse. »

Une étoile traversa le ciel avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Fixant les yeux au ciel, fasciné par ce qui se passait devant mes yeux, je continuai d'écouter l'explication de Robin qui, lui, avait le regard rivé sur le sol.

« Quel est le but de chaque homme sur cette terre ? Certains diront que l'on ne peut pas le désigner sous un seul terme puisque chacun a des désirs différents. D'autres te répondront la gloire, la reconnaissance, la richesse, l'amour, la connaissance. Des termes généraux et pourtant trop précis pour pouvoir me satisfaire. C'est pourquoi j'en suis venu à chercher qu'est-ce qui les relier entre eux. Et j'ai fini par trouver ma réponse. Le Bonheur. »

Décrochant mon regard du spectacle qui s'offrait devant mes yeux, je redonnai toute mon attention à Robin.

« Chaque être humain vise avant tout le bonheur. Bien entendu, cette réponse peut ne pas te satisfaire et tu es libre de penser ce que tu veux. Pourtant, tu devrais prendre la peine de l'étudier sérieusement. Prenons Hitler par exemple, quelle était son but ? Reformer le monde selon sa vision. Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était persuadé d'être supérieur à l'être humain standard (ce qui n'était pas faux d'un certain côté). En imposant ses idéologies, il prouvait qu'il se pensait être l'une des rares personnes capables de réellement saisir le bien-fondé de ses agissements car la majorité de la population serait incapable d'aller aussi loin que lui dans ses réflexions. Aveugler par ce raisonnement, il était prêt à prendre des mesures extrêmes si cela signifier réussir à rendre le monde conforme à son rêve. »

Robin fit de nouveau une pose regardant d'un œil vide les étoiles en combustion mourir les unes après les autres.

« Hitler était avant tout persuadé d'agir pour le plus grand bien. Il pensait probablement que l'on le remercierait plus tard et qu'il réussirait à créer un monde parfait (de son point de vue bien entendu). Et c'est ainsi que l'on en revient à ma thèse. Quel était le véritable but d'Hitler ? Eh bien, il souhaitait juste créer un monde meilleur. Pourquoi ? Pour être heureux même si la cause de son bonheur peut être multiple. Peut-être cherchait-il à donner un sens à sa vie car s'il n'avait pas déclenché la 2nde guerre mondiale, il serait aujourd'hui encore inconnu du reste du monde. Un simple individu parmi des dizaines de milliards. Ou alors souhaitait-il juste rendre heureux le reste du monde. En effet, certains préfèrent atteindre le bonheur en le donnant aux autres.

Toutefois, il faut noter le fait que ce discours n'est que le fruit de mes réflexions et je ne me targue pas d'être la science infuse. De plus, il est difficile de retranscrire par des mots ce que tu as mûrement réfléchi lors d'une réflexion uniquement intérieure. Enfin, il est très probable que j'ai oublié de nombreux autres éléments mais je pense que ceux-ci te suffiront pour obtenir quelques éléments de réponse convenables à ta question.

Pourquoi suis-je aussi optimiste ? Parce que j'ai appris à me contenter des petits bonheurs de la vie, rien de plus. Ma réflexion m'avait porté à rechercher ce qui me rendrait vraiment heureux et j'ai vite compris que je ne souhaitais pas grand-chose. Voir quelqu'un sourire, s'amuser, rire me rend heureux. Voir ce spectacle magnifique me rend heureux. Rencontrer des gens me rend heureux. Courir sur les trottoirs de la ville avec le vent dans le dos me rend heureux. Mes passions me rendent heureux. Voilà une réponse partielle à ta question. Néanmoins, il est clair qu'il ne faut pas que tu crois maintenant me connaître par cœur. Il y a eu beaucoup trop d'élément dans ma vie qui m'ont convaincu que la vie était belle pour que je puisse prendre la peine de tous de les expliquer. Et puis, n'est-il pas plus intéressant de les découvrir avec le temps ? Tout le monde a besoin de sa part de mystère. »

Me décochant un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret, il conclut en me lâchant d'un ton espiègle :

« Evidemment, je me doute que, toi, simple lycéen, tu n'es pas pu saisir tous les tenants et aboutissants de mon explication. »

Piqué au vif par sa remarque visant à me faire réagir et à dissiper la tension dans l'air, je répondis du tac au tac.

« Je me disais bien que tu étais incapable de rester sérieux aussi longtemps. » lâchais-je fatalement.

Un nouveau sourire en guise de réponse, nous nous mîmes à regarder la pluie d'étoile filante ensemble, profitant de cette entente cordiale qui s'était installée entre nous le temps d'une nuit dans le silence.

* * *

Le soleil levant annonçant un nouveau commencement.

Un silence persistant que personne ne souhaitait rompre.

Et puis… un murmure.

« M'apprendras-tu à être heureux ?»

Un échange de regard et un sourire idiot comme guise de réponse.

Beaucoup pensent qu'à la fin de notre vie, la malchance que l'on a rencontré est compensée par la chance de tel façon que si l'on en faisait la somme, on obtiendrait zéro. Aujourd'hui, cela ne me semble plus aussi idiot qu'avant.

* * *

Je suis actuellement de TRES bonne humeur. Je ne vous demanderai donc pas de review, ma motivation étant déjà plus qu'à son maximum (et d'ailleurs, j'en connais une qui ne pourra probablement pas m'en laisser. Oui ! Je parle de toi Meli-Chan27).

Cependant, si, par un malheureux hasard, une abomination était présente dans ce texte ou si vous trouvez que mon récit commence vraiment à partir en live. Vous pouvez toujours m'en laisser une histoire d'essayer de me démolir mon morale (mission impossible accepted !).

Sur ce, BONNE JOURNÉE !

NDA : La relecture n'étant pas une de mes spécialités et n'ayant pas de BETA, je vous donne donc ce chapitre probablement correct au niveau de l'orthographe et de la syntaxe. Je suis d'ailleurs trop excité pour ne pas le poster aujourd'hui, histoire de le corriger une dernière fois demain matin.


	7. Chapter 7

Moi ! En retard ?! Un tout petit peu. Mais bon, tout cela s'explique par l'incommensurable flemme qui m'a assailli et puis ... ce chapitre est légèrement plus long que les autres en guise d'excuses.

D'ailleurs, je n'ai commencé la rédaction de ce chapitre que samedi. C'est un peu juste pour rédiger un chapitre impeccable et il ne l'est certainement pas. Enfin bon, plus important =

/ ! \ ALERTE ROUGE / ! \

Un sujet pour le moins sensible vient d'être aborder lors d'une des nombreuses reviews (au passage, fortement apprécié) que j'ai reçu. Je cite donc mon (ma ?) cher(e ?) Ichimuka : « D'ailleurs, j'aurai une question, est-ce-que ce sera un RobinxTsuna ou est-ce-que leur relation restera du domaine de l'amitié, de la fraternité? »  
Eh bien, c'est une question relativement prévisible mais qui m'a quand même mis dans tous mes états. En effet, il est évident que la communauté de de Katekyo Hitman Reborn est majoritairement fan de relation entre hommes (enfin, c'est ce que je suppose au vu du nombre impressionnant de fiction de ce genre. A moins que cela ne soit à cause de l'absence totale de personnage féminin intéressant et doué d'intelligence dans ce manga). C'est pourquoi je me pose cette question existentielle qui sera un tournant majeur de ma fic. Dois-je, oui ou non, inclure une relation homosexuelle dans ma fiction ? Je vous demanderai de me donner votre avis, histoire que je puisse réellement entendre votre opinion à tous et m'adapter à celui-ci.

Il faut savoir que votre choix est indépendant de mon point de vue sur les relations que vous trouverez dans cette fic. Car oui ! Même si l'idée de lire une fiction où Tsuna a une relation avec Giotto ou Biakuran (je ne supporte pas les fictions où la relation inclut Mukuro ou Hibari, étrange non ?), je n'aime pas spécialement les fictions yaoi. C'est pourquoi j'avais initialement prévu un couple Tsuna X OC et cela ne changera probablement pas (selon vos avis, je pourrais **éventuellement** m'adapter).

Enfin bon, tout dépend aujourd'hui de vous ! Le sondage « Faut-il, oui ou non, une relation homosexuelle dans cette fic ? » est donc lancé !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

L'hiver a toujours eu un statut paradoxal, un peu comme s'il était composé de deux faces d'une seule et même pièce. Il y avait bien entendu la perception positive que l'on avait de cette saison. L'image d'un manteau blanc qui rendait les paysages quasiment irréels alors que l'on ne rêvait que d'une chose : rester au chaud chez soi, devant la cheminée en profitant de cette joie de vivre et de l'ambiance qui accompagnées l'approche des fêtes.

Au contraire, l'hiver avait aussi ce côté légèrement déprimant que l'on opposait systématiquement à l'été. L'absence de soleil permanent donnant un côté déprimant qui contrebalançait aisément l'effervescence qui accompagnait les festivités.

Aujourd'hui, 23 Décembre de notre année, conformément à mes convictions, tout était indiqué pour que je ne sorte pas dans les rues. Il faisait trop froid, trop gris et il y avait trop de famille et de bonheur dans les rues pour que l'idée ne fasse que m'effleurer. Alors, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi je me trouvais actuellement dans l'une des rues commerçantes majeures en compagnie d'un Robin tellement excité qu'une dose de morphine, initialement prévu pour endormir un troupeau d'éléphants adultes, n'aurait pas suffi à le calmer.

« Vite ! On va finir par être en retard ! »

Regarder cette énergumène avançait d'une démarche sautillante tout en fredonnant « Petit papa noël » sans aucune gêne alors même que l'attention de **tous** les passants était dirigé vers lui avait quelque chose de fascinant et navrant à lui. Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter d'agir comme toute personne lambda le ferait ?

Malheureusement, je ne pouvais même pas regretter d'avoir accepté son invitation car c'était moi qui en avait été l'instigateur suite à la discussion que l'on avait eu sur le toit de son immeuble, il y avait maintenant plusieurs jours. Il lui avait suffi de la ressortir d'un air totalement innocent pour que je me sente obligé de me plier à sa demande. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu nier la conversation que l'on avait eu ensemble. Lui dire que je n'avais pas pensé un traître mot de ce que j'avais dit et qu'il suffisait de réunir les conditions adaptées pour faire dire à quelqu'un n'importe quoi. Cependant, j'étais beaucoup trop honnête pour ne serais-ce que réfléchir à cette possibilité.

Et me voilà maintenant en train de suivre mon bienfaiteur alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une destination qui m'était encore inconnue.

_« Je t'ai préparé une surprise avec un ami dont tu me diras des nouvelles » _M'avait-il lâché en me faisant un clin d'œil complice. Il ne faut pas avoir la science infuse pour deviner la tête que j'avais faite à l'entente de cette nouvelle.

Sérieusement, qui ne se méfierai pas d'une surprise venant d'un type comme lui ? Il était clair que l'on ne vivait pas sur la même planète et que nos notions de joie et d'amusement ne seraient **jamais** compatibles et ce n'était pas le fait qu'il était en train de saluer une parfaite inconnue ayant l'âge d'être sa grand-mère pour ensuite lui taper la discute qui allait me convaincre du contraire.

Un rappel à l'ordre plus tard, je me retrouvais à nouveau à suivre Robin tout en gardant une distance de sécurité de plusieurs mètres que j'avais décidé de mettre entre nous après seulement deux minutes de marche à ses côtés. Elle visait avant tout à ce que les passants ne fassent pas le lien entre lui et moi et donc, à ce que je ne me retrouve pas, moi aussi, au centre de l'attention comme il arrivait si bien à le faire. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre de cette oreille et cria sans aucune gêne un puissant :

« Tsuna !? Pourquoi tu restes aussi loin de moi ? Tu n'as pas honte de moi quand même ?! »

Me recouvrant le visage de ma main gauche dans un geste las, je pris la peine d'accélérer un peu pour éviter un nouvel éclat de sa part qui attirerait inévitablement les regards vers nous. Ce qui, malheureusement, s'avérait être de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure que l'on avançait.

En effet, si robin avait semblé être excité au départ, j'étais maintenant certain que l'on allait devoir inventer un nouveau mot pour décrire l'état de frénésie joyeuse qui avait pris possession de son corps. A croire qu'il était naturellement extrêmement agité à un tel point que quand il commençait à réellement le devenir, on ne pouvait tout simplement que le regardait bouche bée en se demandant d'où il pouvait bien sortir autant d'énergie.

« On approche ? » Finissais-je par dire d'un ton « légèrement » inquiet.

« Bien sûr ! On s'arrête au prochain carrefour. »

Soupirant de soulagement, je ne pouvais qu'être ravi d'apprendre qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion d'atteindre un état tel que même ceux atteint de la maladie de Parkinson semblerait être immobile à côté.

Levant les yeux de la rue pavée dont l'usage était limité aux piétons pour l'occasion, je vis au loin se profiler le fameux carrefour. Enfin … carrefour n'était pas le terme adéquat au vu de la place qui me faisait face. Une dizaine de rue débouchant sur celle-ci, de nombreux passants déambulaient entre les stands de noël récemment installés ou buvaient un bon chocolat chaud dans l'un des nombreux cafés qui l'entouraient.

En résumé, ce n'était clairement pas le genre d'endroit que j'aurais espéré comme lieu de rendez-vous. Après tout, si on avait dû se rendre jusqu'ici rejoindre quelqu'un, ce n'était évidemment pas pour partir dans la direction opposée après l'avoir retrouvé. Nous allions donc faire quelque chose dans les environs et ce n'était pas l'importance de la foule qui m'entourait qui allait me rassurer.

Vous devinez facilement l'état d'appréhension et de stress qui avait commencé à m'envahir en arrivant à destination puis à s'amplifier à la vue d'un Nath nous faisant de grand signe, l'étui de je ne sais quel instrument à cordes dans sa main droite.

« Rejoignons-le » Fit Robin avant de me tirer par la manche après avoir vu ma réticence à mettre en application ces dires.

Nathaniel était toujours aussi … aussi énergique que dans mes souvenirs même si cela n'était pas comparable à l'attitude du brun, debout à ma droite, qui s'était étonnement calmé depuis que l'on était entré sur la place.

Debout près de la fontaine qui se situait au centre du « carrefour », il attendait à côté de ce qui semblait être un second étui, mais d'accordéon cette fois. Et moi … et moi, je commençais à avoir peur de comprendre.

Une place bondée.

Une ambiance festive.

Des instruments.

Et une activité amusante.

J'aurais bien aimé me tromper mais la situation actuelle ne laissait que peu de place aux doutes. C'était donc d'un regard mortifié que je regardais Robin ouvrir l'étui que l'on lui avait donné, un violon se révélant sous mes yeux alors que mon bienfaiteur commençait à l'analyser sous toutes ces coutures avant de le préparer à l'utilisation.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? » Fit Nathaniel derrière moi.

« Bien sûr que si, mais bon … Je préfère quand même en être sûr. Tu ne peux tout de même pas croire que je t'ai demandé de me le garder sans appréhension, si ? Tu sais bien que c'est un cadeau de mon arrière-grand-père et que j'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. »

« Oui, oui » Répondit-il d'un air révélant le nombre incalculable de fois qu'il avait dû lui dire l'importance qu'avait l'instrument pour lui. « Tsuna, tu es prêt ? »

« Prêt ? » Lâchais-je en me tournant vers lui d'un geste vif, le regard effrayé.

Je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas ne pas m'inquiéter après avoir entendu cette phrase. Qu'avait-il prévu de me faire faire ?

« Quoi ? Robin ne te l'a pas encore dit ? »

« Dit quoi !? »

C'est Robin qui me répondit en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, un sourire gêné sur le visage.

« Eh bien … tu vois. Je me suis dit que cela serait sympa de faire un truc ensemble tous les trois. Alors j'ai proposé que l'on vienne ici histoire de jouer un morceau ou deux. On avait l'habitude de le faire chaque année et comme tu as besoin de te détendre un peu, j'ai proposé que tu t'occupes d'attirer la foule. »

Ne voyant pas bien le lien entre les notions de « détente » et d' « attirer la foule ». Il était maintenant clair qu'il tournait autour du pot.

« Abrège ! » Fis-je d'une voix rendue froide par la peur qui me rongeait le ventre. Bon sang ! Je faisais l'effort de sortir, malgré mes répugnances, pour la première fois depuis la mort de mon père et voilà qu'il faisait tout pour me traumatiser à vie. C'était clairement un coup à devenir agoraphobe et le sourire amusé que faisait Nath n'avait rien pour me rassurer.

Enfin … On pouvait au moins leur céder le fait que je n'avais clairement pas le temps de me plonger dans mes idées sombres. En réalité, je n'avais même pas ressenti de jalousie vis-à-vis des familles qui nous entouraient ou de tristesse à la vue du bonheur qui m'entourait depuis le début de notre « promenade », contrairement à ce que je croyais. Probablement par ce que j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter.

« Normalement, c'était une de nos amis qui s'en occupait mais vu qu'elle n'a pas pu se joindre à nous cette année cela va être à toi de danser. »

1 … 2 … 3 … 4 … 5 … 6 … 7 … Il m'avait fallu sept longues secondes pour que l'information arrive à mon cerveau.

« Danser !? »

Ce verbe faisait étrangement écho à une conversation suspecte que j'avais eu avec Robin.

_« Tsuna ? Tu faisais des activités extrascolaires comme du basket dans ton lycée ? »_

_Levant les yeux du bouquin que je lisais, je répondis sans émotion :_

_« Pas vraiment … Je n'étais pas très doué pour les activités impliquant des interactions avec des jeunes de mon âge. »_

_« Ah bon ? Tu ne sais pas jouer d'un instrument ? Ou danser ? »_

_« Non … Enfin … Si. J'ai bien pris quelques cours de valse à la demande expresse de mon père. Il disait que c'était grâce à ces talents de danseurs qu'il avait su attirer l'attention de ma mère. »_

« Tu veux dire que je vais devoir danser devant des inconnus ! » Repris-je, ma voix ayant fortement dérapée dans les aigus. « Mais … Je ne suis pas un danseur émérite ! Je ne suis même pas capable de marcher sur un terrain plat sans trébucher. »

Levant ses mains dans un geste d'apaisement, il me répondit, un sourire aux lèvres :

« Tu ne vas pas danser devant des inconnus mais avec des inconnus. Tu m'as bien dit que tu savais valser, non ? Eh bien, nous nous contenterons donc de jouer une ou deux valses au départ histoire que tu puisses pousser les gens à se joindre à toi. Une fois que tu auras réussi à attirer du monde, nous pourrons commencer à interpréter d'autres styles de musique et tu pourras t'arrêter. Tu joues juste le rôle de déclencheur, il n'y a donc pas de raison d'en faire un drame. Et puis, tu verras, ce sera plutôt amusant au final. »

J'ignorai le clin d'œil complice qu'il me fit pour me contenter de le foudroyer du regard pour dire d'un ton provocateur :

« Et si je refusais de danser ? »

Ne perdant aucunement sa bonne humeur, il lâcha sans ciller :

« Eh bien … Il se pourrait que l'électricité soit malencontreusement coupé pendant mes périodes de travail ce qui t'empêcherait d'utiliser ma télévision tandis que, aussi malencontreusement, je pourrais perdre la clé de la vitrine de ma bibliothèque alors qu'elle était fermée, rendant l'accès aux livres impossibles jusqu'à ce que je les retrouve. »

Réalisant ma situation, je ne pus que m'incliner devant ses menaces dans un soupir défaitiste.

« Je suppose que je pourrais faire quelques efforts le temps d'une valse. »

« Parfait ! Nath ? Tu es prêt ? »

« On ne peut plus prêt. »

* * *

Attendant nerveusement, assis au bord de la fontaine, je regardais la foule qui s'était maintenant amassée autour des deux musiciens. Ils étaient indéniablement doué et avait dû pratiquer régulièrement ensemble pour pouvoir interpréter autant de morceau sans partition et dans un synchronisme parfait. Toutefois, ce n'était pas cela qui m'intéressait.

En effet, voilà maintenant dix minutes qu'ils exécutaient les préparatifs nécessaires à mon entrée en scène en attirant les passants. Ils n'allaient probablement pas tarder à me faire exécuter ma part du boulot et je ne pouvais qu'être de plus en plus anxieux au fur et à mesure que les morceaux s'enchaînés.

Finalement, me faisant un signe de tête discret, Nath me fit comprendre qu'ils allaient interpréter une valse et qu'il était temps que je me choisisse ma future partenaire. Cette nouvelle ne fit qu'augmenter mon rythme cardiaque, déjà élevé, tandis que je commençai à jeter des regards frénétiques vers la foule.

Il était évident que j'allais devoir choisir une personne présente dans les premiers rangs. De plus, il fallait qu'elle soit capable de valser et devait être une femme. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à danser avec un homme ou avec quelqu'un de mon âge. Mon choix devra donc se porter sur les femmes d'âges mures considérant le fait que les filles plus jeunes que moi avaient peu de chance de savoir danser sans me broyer les orteils.

Mon choix s'arrêta sur la seule femme d'âge mûre des premiers rangs : une sexagénaire que l'on avait fait passer devant par égard pour son âge. Elle regardait, accompagné de son mari, Robin et Nath d'un regard attentif alors qu'ils se ménageaient une pause avant de recommencer à jouer.

Profitant de l'accalmie, je m'approchai discrètement de celle-ci, me mêlant à la foule pour retarder le moment fatidique où tout le monde aurait le regard fixait sur moi. Elle ne sembla pas remarquer ma présence et je dus faire un effort surhumain pour lâcher un « excusez-moi » discret alors que les deux abrutis reprenaient leur instrument respectif.

La valse débuta au moment même où la vieille me donna toute son attention. Lui tendant la main ouverte paume vers le ciel dans une invitation, je priais intérieurement pour qu'elle accepte sans poser de question. Heureusement, un hochement consentant de son mari plus tard, elle acceptait celle-ci et nous dûmes nous diriger, main dans la main, vers le centre de l'espace ménagé par les passants entre eux et les deux musiciens.

Il n'était pas étonnant que tout le monde ait commencé à nous fixer au moment même où nos avions commencé à nous démarquer de la foule et c'était avec des gestes nerveux que je posais ma main gauche dans son dos tandis que l'autre, tenant celle de ma partenaire, se tendait vers ma droite.

La valse avait déjà débuté depuis un moment lorsque j'entrepris de commencer les pas de base de la valse en espérant fortement que la vieille n'était pas plus douée que moi dans ce genre de danse, sans quoi elle ne manquerait pas de s'ennuyer. Mon manque de savoir-faire dans ce genre de chose était indéniable et je n'avais jamais pris la peine de le combler.

Cependant, un rapide coup d'œil me rassura quand à cet état des faits. La veille avait l'air de s'amuser, suivant parfaitement mon rythme, et c'est donc sans surprise que nous commencèrent à virevolter sur un air d'accordéon et de violon.

1, 2, 3

1, 2, 3

1, 2, 3

Redonnant un peu d'attention à autre chose que mes pieds, je levais la tête dans l'espoir de voir quelques passants nous ayant rejoint. Malheureusement, nous nous trouvions toujours seuls au milieu de notre « piste improvisée » et je pestais intérieurement en comprenant que, si cela continuait, j'allais devoir encore danser au morceau suivant.

1, 2, 3

1, 2, 3

1, 2, 3

Cette chorégraphie avait quelque chose de nostalgique. Je ne l'avais, après tout, jamais faite avec personne d'autre que mon père ou mon professeur et il était amusant de voir le plaisir que prenait ma cavalière, visiblement indifférente aux regards extérieurs.

1, 2, 3

La musique commençait lentement à s'essouffler alors que personne ne nous avait encore rejoints. Un clin d'oeil de Robin me rassura néanmoins quant au fait qu'il ne fallait pas m'inquiéter.

1,

2,

3,

La dernière note d'accordéon se terminant, mon bienfaiteur avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et c'était donc d'une voix forte qu'il dit :

« Allons, Mesdames, Messieurs ! Ne me dites tout de même pas que vous avez moins de courage qu'un simple collégien.»

La remarque, que je n'avais guère apprécié au passage vu qu'il m'avait intentionnellement enlevé quelques années, sembla faire mouche et un couple d'environ trente ans avança sur la piste. Néanmoins, personne d'autre ne sembla se décider à nous rejoindre et il me fit comprendre que j'allais devoir danser une autre valse si je ne voulez pas que ses menaces ne soient mises à exécution.

Soupirant d'agacement, je repris ma position initiale avant d'entamer une nouvelle fois les pas.

1, 2, 3

1, 2, 3

1, 2, 3

Il fallait bien avouer que, malgré la monotonie qui s'installait facilement si l'on était incapable de maîtriser autre chose que les pas de base. L'entrain et le tempo rapide du morceau qu'il interprétait, palliait aisément à cet inconvénient et je finis même par y prendre un certain plaisir, à ma grande surprise.

1, 2, 3

1, 2, 3

1, 2, 3

Comptant distraitement le tempo, je me laissais emporter dans mes souvenirs, quand mon père était encore vivant et qu'il m'obligeait à danser avec lui dans le salon en affirmant d'un véhément : « Si tu ne pratiques pas régulièrement, tu ne seras jamais capable de mettre en application tes cours le moment venu ! ». Un soupir, des orteils broyés et un regard amusé de ma cavalière plus tard, je finis par me dire que, finalement, je ferais mieux de me reconcentrer.

1, 2, 3

1, 2, 3

1, 2, 3

Je me surpris à sourire en voyant les enfants nous pointaient du doigt aux parents, des étoiles dans les yeux. L'ambiance était devenue … magique. Tout le monde souriait et la gaieté et l'insouciance étaient presque palpables dans l'air.

1, 2, 3

1, 2, 3

1,

2,

3,

Malgré tout, quand les dernières notes résonnèrent dans l'air, ce fut un soulagement intense qui m'envahit à la vue des nombreux couples qui nous avaient rejoints. Je ne pouvais nier le fait que cela avait été divertissant mais ce n'était clairement pas mon truc. C'était donc d'un pas léger que je rendis la main de ma cavalière à son mari qui s'empressa à son tour de l'amener danser.

Moi ? Je m'étais avachi par terre, le dos appuyé contre le rebord de la fontaine près de mes deux « amis », regardant les gens s'amusaient avec toute l'insouciance dont ils pouvaient faire preuve.

* * *

« Alors ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es pas amusé quand même ? »

Nous venions de rentrer à l'appartement il y avait à peine deux minutes et il commençait déjà à me harceler. J'aurais dû me douter aussi que cela allait arriver vu qu'il avait passé le chemin du retour à parler avec Nath qui avait, au passage, daigné nous raccompagner jusqu'à chez nous. Mais quand même … Le voir ne lui suffisait-il pas ? Fallait-il également que j'avoue oralement avoir apprécié son idée ?

« Mouais ... » Lâchais-je d'un ton peu convaincu dans l'unique but de sauver les apparences. « C'était assez distrayant. »

« Quoi ?! Seulement distrayant ? Mais c'était génial, tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que … »

La sonnerie d'un téléphone le coupa en pleine tirade visant à exprimer son indignation vis-à-vis de mon indifférence. Le sortant de sa poche d'un geste agacé, il sembla, au premier abord, ne pas vouloir décrocher. Cependant un rapide coup d'œil parut le faire changer d'avis et il finit par décrocher à contrecœur :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« … »

« Maintenant ? »

La surprise se lisait clairement sur son visage.

« … »

« Non, bien sûr mais quand même… »

« … »

« Je comprends. Je m'en occupe. » Termina-t-il d'un ton résigné.

Me jetant un regard pensif, il finit par me dire en quoi consister son appel. Chose rare sachant qu'il était très secret vis-à-vis de son travail.

« Je suis désolé Tsuna mais nous n'allons pas avoir le temps de continuer cette discussion. Je ne sais même pas si tu vas pouvoir rester ici. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas m'abandonner dans la rue, si ?» Lâchais-je sous le choc.

« Je suis désolé mais je dois partir pour le Vietnam dès demain. Mon absence durera probablement plusieurs semaines et je ne peux pas te laisser ici vu que cet appartement ne m'appartient pas. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?»

* * *

Mon retard m'a obligé à me dépêcher de finir la rédaction de ce chapitre. La fin peut donc paraître légèrement pour certain et je n'ai pu faire une vérification orthographique digne de ce nom. Enfin, je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger les éventuelles incohérences causées par mes nombreux : « J'efface ce paragraphe qui ne me plait pas… Ou alors juste cette phrase. Et puis je la réécris. »

J'espère toutefois que ce chapitre vous aura plus malgré son rôle d' « élément déclencheur ». J'attends avec impatience vos avis et vous remercie pour votre soutien permanent.


	8. Chapter 8

C'est officiel. Il n'y aura pas de chapitre cette semaine. J'en suis encore désolé mais il se trouve que j'ai été cloué au lit pendant 4 jours suite à une magnifique grippe. Le chapitre n'est, en réalité, même pas commencé puisque j'avais décidé de privilégier mes études.

PS : Il est inutile de laisse une review à cette note. Cela vous empêcherez juste de m'en laisser une pour le chapitre qui la remplacera.

NDA : Je m'excuse également pour l'erreur de publication. J'ai posté une ancienne annonce qui était resté dans mes documents à la place de celle-ci.


End file.
